Champion of Fire
by DragonFruit4434
Summary: Azula being my favorite character, deserves a different ending. This story mostly follows the main storyline but I added an OC. Azula/OC pairing. The characters and storyline exclusively belong to the creators of Avatar.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE. THEY EXCLUSIVELY BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF AVATAR.**

* * *

General Iroh waited for the lone patrolmen to pass down the ship hallway before approaching another guard in the shadows.

"We are approaching the Northern Water Tribe soon, do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it uncle."Prince Zuko replied through his faceplate.

Iroh watched as his nephew walked out of the darkened alcove and out of sight before turning to face yet another guard. "You must be slightly humbled at the fact that my nephew was able to create a plan most similar to yours young one."

The young woman chuckled as she removed her faceplate. "Quite a bit general, but some of his plans must have a slim chance of not blowing up in his face."

Shaking his head the general spoke somberly, "I trust you overheard the information I relayed to my nephew?"

"We are approaching the North Pole. Do you have an estimated schedule?" the girl asked.

Taking a moment to think Iroh spoke, "At the speed we are currently producing, I estimate we shall arrive a day before the full moon."

The young firebender appeared deep in thought but then smirked, "How red do you predict Zhao's face will appear once he has to halt his invasion for an engine malfunction?"

The old general chucked darkly, "Quite a maroon color if past situations are anything to judge by." Sobering quickly he uttered, "You do realize that the engine will only be out of commission for about a day before the ships will be able to move forward again?"

Sighing, the young woman replied, "That's about all the time I need to reach the city by boat. I just hope the chief will accept my help. It's time this war ended, and I plan to aid in its demise, starting by thwarting this invasion."

Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder as he smiled, "I doubt Chief Arnook will be foolish enough to refuse help from a person as talented as you my young firebender."

Frowning somewhat the girl replied, "You understand that I have to oppose the prince's quest for the avatar. Even if he is like a brother to me, I cannot condone the reasons for his mission."

"Yes I completely understand your reasons, and I will help you any way I can. Zuko must realize the flaws in his mission, and I believe that with your aid he soon will."

The girl smiled quickly before replacing her faceplate, bowed to the general, turned and walked down the metal hallway. She continued for a time before ducking through a door and examining the large piece of machinery in front of her. Taking a deep breath and sinking into a stance the young prodigy produced a powerful bolt of lightning and sent it through the metal of the engine. The contraption sputtered and groaned before stopping completely. Quickly exiting the room the young woman ran to the loading dock and started to lower a small one man boat into the dark water as the large battleship stopped cutting through the northern waters.


	2. Refusal

Chief Arnook stood and addressed all that had gathered in the great hall. "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts."

Raising his arms high the Chief intoned, "Now as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!"

Lowering his arms the chief glanced at Sokka, "I know as well as many of you that for many years we have had little contact with our enemy. Our knowledge of their weapons and tactics has become outdated. Without this information we may be at a disadvantage, and all I can warn you of is to be vigilant and perhaps we can outwit our enemies once again!"

Before he could continue a voice carried from the entrance to the hall, "Outdated knowledge hmm? Well perhaps I can help with that."

Dozens of heads whipped around and stared at the young stranger standing strong a few feet in from the entrance. The woman had loose black pants that tucked into tall boots along with a long red and black tunic that somewhat hung towards her thighs over a dark grey long sleeved shirt. Her wrists were covered in blood red fabric, and gold studs adorned the woman's earlobes while higher on her ear in the cartilage were gold rings, two in the right, and one in the left. Showing above the stranger's left shoulder was a quiver of arrows and the tip of a bow. While her clothes were attention drawing it was her face that held her most intriguing features. The woman's hair was a deep black and drawn away from her face into a half topknot, with most of it flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes were striking, one a shining amber while the other was a curious stormy blue. The stranger's beautiful face was tanned, but her most dominate feature was a light scar that ran from high on her left cheekbone down her jaw and neck to disappear into her clothes.

Chief Arnook unfroze first and asked fiercely, "Who are you and how may I ask did you enter our city?"

The woman smirked and replied. "I technically arrived with the Navy fleet, but they have been," she paused and her smirk turned into a grin, "Delayed."

Princess Yue looked at the stranger and asked, "Delayed?"

"Engine problems, a very nasty mishap if I remember." The woman replied. "And as to how I entered your city, well to be honest I walked through your front door. Although I would appreciate it if the guards that are currently behind me would refrain from attacking, I promise I come in peace."

Waving a hand to dismiss the guards Arnook reminded, "Though I am baffled as to how you entered my city you have yet to grace us with your identity."

Crossing her arms across her chest the woman walked down the aisle to within feet from the raised steps and answered, "I am Kiren, but I am curious as to how that helps you."

Nodding his head the chief snarled, "The Fire Nation is not welcome here, no matter who you are Kiren."

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously as she took another step closer, "Aid is aid no matter what **nation** it comes from. It does not matter where I was born, but that I am here to help your tribe to exist just a little bit longer. And if it helps any I am only half Fire Nation Chief Arnook."

Hahn stood and sneered at the newcomer as smug as always, "And what help could you possibly give us half breed."

Kiren appraised the young warrior before scoffing, "Arrogance is the worst trait for a warrior boy. You would do well to learn that." Before the man could defend his wounded pride the archer continued, "As to the aid I bring, I have extensive knowledge of what the invasion force has equipped, as well as my skills as a warrior. Chief Arnook I implore you to look past my heritage and except my help."

Arnook started to speak but was quickly interrupted again by the smug warrior, "Your skills as a warrior?" he scoffed. "You're a woman, what skills could you possibly possess?"

Turning her strange gaze to the boy she replied, "Far more than you do **boy."**

Angered Hahn charged the woman only to have his momentum reversed and sent flying through the air and landing on his side. The man quickly jumped to his feet and once again foolishly charged the girl. In a fluid motion Kiren stopped the tribesman in his tracks, swept his feet and pinned Hahn with a foot on his chest.

"Enough," the small Avatar called out sending a blast of air at the warriors.

Kiren stumbled a bit before standing straight, "Avatar Aang," the archer placed her fist in her open palm and bowed. "I meant no disrespect; I am only here to help. Your answer if you would please Chief Arnook."

The Chief thought for a moment before offering a reply, "You have entered my city without permission, disrespected this hall, and attacked one of my warriors. I simply cannot take the chance of treachery, seize her!" he ordered.

Two guards seized the newcomer's arms and she glared at the chief, "I was told that a wise chief ruled this city, and that he would see past what his mind saw and listen to his heart. But all I see before me is a fool."

Pakku stood, "You dare come to this hall and insult our chief! Who do you think you are girl?"

Before she was led away Kiren answered clearly, "I am Kiren."


	3. Interrogation

Twilight descended and four figures stood watching as several Fire Navy vessels anchored in the icy harbor.

Avatar Aang gained a determined face as he reached up to pet the lemur on his shoulder. "I want to talk to her," he said to no one in particular. Seeing the blank faces of those around him he explained, "The girl, I wish to speak to Kiren Chief Arnook."

Katara looked at her friend incredulously, "Why would you want to do that Aang? She'll only tell you lies."

The young monk shook his head, "You are blinded by your hatred for the Fire Nation Katara. She will not lie to me; Kiren is truly here to help us."

Sokka sighed, scowling at his friend, "And what are you going to do Aang? Let her free and hope she doesn't take us down from the inside? Did you see when the guards took her away? She spat fire, now normally that wouldn't be a cause for concern since the girl's a firebender, but I would swear on my life her fire was blue."

Ignoring the boy's wide eyes Aang turned toward the chief, "Please take me to her."

The chief narrowed his eyes at the group but turned and led them off the wall of the city and down several streets until he reached a fairly large building. "When you enter turn left and descend the stairs, the cell is at the bottom."

The trio entered through the main door and followed the man's instructions. Seeing the cell made the young avatar shiver, it was completely made of ice. Bars reached from floor to ceiling and there was no door. Within the cell Kiren sat in lotus position with her fists touching at her stomach, deep in meditation.

Sokka stepped toward the cell and banged his club against it, "Hey psycho wake up! We have some questions that you'd better answer."

The girl calmly opened her strange eyes and looked straight towards the avatar, "What would you like to know?"

Aang stared curiously at the girl before tilting his head, " You cannot be much older than us where are your parents, why did they allow you to travel this far?"

Smiling at the boy Kiren answered his question, "My father was General Zhan Lee, and he was killed during the siege of Ba Sing Se. I never knew my mother; I was told that she died shortly after my birth. As to my travels, I go wherever my heart leads me."

Glancing around Kiren raised one eyebrow waiting for another question.

"You had mentioned your mixed heritage." Sokka reiterated.

Looking at the boy the firebender waited for him to continue. After a moment she sighed and spoke, "I would think it would be obvious." She turned away from the young warrior and turned her gaze to the young waterbender, Katara. "The dark skin, fluid movements, and infuriating blue eye; I am part Fire Nation and part Water Tribe."

"Infuriating blue eye?" Aang asked.

Looking away from the hard blue gaze Kiren turned to the airbender and smirked. "How would you feel to have two different eyes young avatar? It makes me seem sort of lopsided don't you think?"

Before the boy could comment Katara cut in, "I don't know, the scar does a better job. How was it that you got that? Training accident or did you slip?"

Kiren glared at the girl, "To tell my story is to tell another's, and it is not my story to tell."

"Answer the question," Katara barked. "It does not matter who else's stories you tell, but you had better answer our questions."

"Danger tends to follow whoever angers the powerful. I was just unfortunate enough to have angered Ozai in my youth."

The teens stood there shocked for several moments and it was Sokka who asked, "You know the Fire Lord? Wait no better question, you fought Ozai?"

"It's a yes to both of your questions. Before my travels I lived at the palace with the royal family."

Aang looked at the young warrior intrigued, "If you lived alongside with the royal family, then why was it you fought the Fire Lord?"

Kiren's gaze hardened as the dark memory surfaced, "I suppose you know my close friend Prince Zuko?" Seeing the nods she continued, "We were both punished for our opinions. It is not my place to say, but Zuko's occurrence was different then mine. General Iroh took pity on us." The girl smiled warmly before continuing, "We were young, impulsive, and we wanted to partake in a war meeting. The guards outside the door stopped us but the general allowed us to enter with him."

Her smile dropped once again and she glared hard at the bars of her cell, "Ideas were bounced around, several of them bad ones. Zuko and I were wise enough not to speak unless spoken to, but one idea just left us dumbstruck. One of Ozai's advisors had the plan to distract the enemy with fresh recruits just out of the academy, so that the seasoned warriors would be able to attack from behind."

Ignoring the hard looks and head shakes Kiren closed her eyes, "Zuko, no matter how you know him or how you must think of him is a great man, an honorable man who loves his country. He couldn't stand the thought of these soldiers being purposefully slaughtered to win a battle, so he stood and voiced his opinion."

Sokka looked at her aghast and asked, "Why didn't you object? Were you alright with the idea?"

"Do not judge me water boy. When my prince stood I went to stand next to him, but General Iroh placed his hand on my arm and shook his head. I still remember the fire lord's anger. He informed Zuko that he had disrespected the war room, and the only way to resolve the matter was Agni Kai. My young friend may be a smart man, but he was a fool that day. He looked at the elderly general of whom he had argued against and agreed."

"How was he a fool if he accepted a challenge he fully believed he could win?" Sokka inquired.

Kiren bared her teeth at the boy creating a terrifying visage, "Zuko was a fool because he didn't understand that which his younger sister would have. My prince was not to fight in Agni Kai against the general, but he was to fight his father….the fire lord."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Katara scoffed scornfully.

The firebender sneered at her counterpart equally annoyed by the girl, "Of course you wouldn't girl; you know nothing of our customs. It may have been the old general who Zuko had spoken out against, but it was the fire lord's war room. My friend had disrespected his father and Ozai just wouldn't stand for that."

The young avatar looked at the girl puzzled, "Why are you telling us this Kiren? We asked about your scar not whatever happened to Zuko."

Kiren chuckled darkly, "My tale directly conspires with Zuko's. Among my many flaws I am intensely loyal no matter what you may believe. When the meeting ended I approached the fire lord in his throne room alone, and pleaded with him. I asked him, no I begged him to spare the life of my prince, for I to stand in his place during the Agni Kai, or for him to ignore the indiscretion. If I said that Ozai was angered it would be the understatement of the century. It probably would have been my last mistake." Glancing around she continued, "I shouldn't have spoken against him, or the least I could have done was to ask my siblings to speak to him."

Sokka looked at her strangely, "Why would having your family speak to the fire lord have been any different than you? Wouldn't he have had the same reaction?"

The dark warrior stood and crossed her arms, "Both my sisters and brother are older than I, but it wasn't just age that separates us, they are my half siblings; born of my father's first wife, his **noblewoman **wife. My heritage has always been a sore point for the fire lord. It was only because of General Iroh that a half breed was allowed to stay in his palace. My eldest sister's full fire nation heritage and position as one of the Yu Yan would have softened Ozai's anger. Within seconds of making my plea he attacked me angered beyond belief. My skills are great, I am spoken of as a prodigy, but I was twelve. What chance did I have against a master firebender more than triple my age?"

Kiren smiled wickedly, "I held out long but I was battered, burned and winded. He burned my face before I was sent to my knees, and he would have killed me, but his fist was stopped, his fire extinguished, and his body thrown back by General Iroh. He stood up and stomped towards his brother like an angered child and demanded to know why he had stopped my punishment. Iroh held his gaze and did not offer an answer."

Sighing, Kiren leaned against the far wall, "Ozai turned to me and announced my banishment before walking once again to his throne and throwing up his flames. Iroh helped me up and escorted me out to my room. I left the country, and I have not returned since. I didn't even witness Zuko's Agni Kai, but I was told it was gruesome."

"So that's why you're helping us then?" Katara accused. "You only want revenge."

"My unfortunate encounter with the Fire Lord had nothing to do with my decision to act." Kiren snarled. "This war has gone on long enough. It is unjust and murderous."

Looking sadly at the teen Aang inquired, "Why did you attack Hahn?"

Kiren appeared puzzled for a moment before she laughed, "Hahn? Is that the boy's name?" Shaking her head Kiren continued, "What was I supposed to do, the warrior charged me I had to stop his attack somehow, and so flipped him. It's not like I injured him in any way; well perhaps his pride."

Sokka snorted looking pleased by the memory of the smug boy being tossed around like a rag doll, "I see no fault in that, the fool deserved it."

Kiren could feel the sun begin to rise and with it a soldier stormed down the stairs, "Avatar come quickly, the siege is starting."

The trio turned to rush up the stairs but were stopped by a voice, "be careful avatar you face many and your forces are few. Zhao is not one to be underestimated and Zuko is on those ships too. You may not be able to trust me completely, but believe me when I say I will die before I see this great city defeated. The Water Tribes must **not **fall."

And with that the three left the firebender alone in her cell and turned to face an even greater foe.


	4. Siege of the North

Kiren grit her teeth as she heard each impact of the trebuchet against the city's walls. She kicked at her cell bars as she muttered, "You know I'm really getting tired of getting trapped in ice cells."

The girl jumped as a new voice questioned, "Do you make this a habit then? Getting arrested and imprisoned?"

Turning the firebender breathed a burst of flame into her hands to warm them before looking at the stranger. Before her stood a young woman about her age with stark white hair and expensive robes. Scowling into ice blue eyes Kiren chuckled, "And do you make habits of visiting murderous prisoners, while they slowly freeze to death?" The girl only giggled and tilted her head at the dark warrior.

Kiren sighed, "Who are you and what do you want? Shouldn't you be inside, there happens to be a siege occurring."

The white haired beauty smirked, "I am princess Yue, and I happened to stop by to free you; but I could just be on my way."

Standing up straighter Kiren stared at the girl, "If you are who you say you are fair princess, then why do you go against your father's orders?"

"As you said in the hall, my father is blinded by his hatred and cannot follow the lessons of his heart. If he had, then you would have not been so harshly imprisoned, and perhaps you would have kept true to your word and helped us." The princess sighed sadly, "I am not so naïve as to fully trust you firebender, but I do believe that you can help."

The girl turned to the far wall and pulled a lever; several mechanisms released and the bars in front of Kiren sank into the ground.

Stepping towards the girl Kiren smiled gently, "Thank you princess, I am forever grateful. What is the status of the city?"

"The fire nation continues to assault our walls with their missiles," Yu replied. "The Avatar and Master Pakku along with his students went out to attempt to halt the ships, but failed. There are simply too many. After I leave here I will find pupil Katara and attempt to help from there."

Kiren nodded before bowing deeply to the princess, "Thank you your highness. I promise I will attempt anything within my power to help your people."

The young woman had taken not even five steps toward the stairs before she was stopped, "Firebender" Yue called out. When the warrior turned she tossed the girl's weapons to her. "It's strange; I've never seen a firebender that uses a bow."

Kiren smiled catching her bow and slinging the quiver over her shoulder, "I've been told that I am strange, thank you princess."

The firebender sprinted through the streets of the city. Upon reaching the main wall she could see the damage the fire nation had done. Sheathing her bow alongside her quiver the girl bounded up the wall. Taking a strong stance the warrior deflected the next several trebuchet fire before being hit by one and knocked off the wall. Kiren groaned as she jumped up, but almost landed on the ground once again when her foot was frozen to the ice.

"Firebender" Pakku barked. "What are you doing out of your cell!?"

Kiren sighed, "Oh don't get your trousers in a twist grandpa; I'm here to help."

The old master's face reddened an alarming amount but before he could retort a fire nation vessel rammed the ice wall. Looking at the wall he growled at the dark warrior, "Fine! But make one move towards my men firebender, and I assure you I will be the first to send ice through your heart."

* * *

As the ice melted from her foot Kiren turned towards the wall, drew her bow, and readied herself to face the onslaught of her kin.

Aang sat in deep meditation in lotus position in front of the pool in the spirit oasis.

Yue gasped as the Avatar's tattoos began to glow, "Is he okay?"

The waterbender shook her head, "He's crossing into the spirit world. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

Princess Yue began to walk towards the exit, "Maybe we should get some help."

Katara interrupted the princess quickly, "No, he's my friend; I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

The girl frowned as a mocking laugh resounded around the haven and a masculine voice taunted her, "Well, aren't we a big girl now."

Katara turned to see Prince Zuko himself in all his ponytailed glory striding over the bridge towards the waterbender and avatar, "No."

Zuko smirked, "Yes, hand him over and I won't have to hurt you."

The waterbender sunk low into her stance and snarled at the banished prince as Yue ran out of the oasis for help.

* * *

Kiren now stood in the upper tiers of the city fighting massive numbers of her kin. Three rushed the warrior and she was only able to get one arrow off. One man fell and the others both raised their arms to blast fire at the warrior. Kiren quickly ducked one blast and then hooked the other firebender's arm with the end of her bow. Turning sharply the girl sent the soldier careening off one of the numerous bridges around the city. The last soldier soon followed his comrade.

Night had fallen and Kiren decided to find the princess and the avatar. Yue had told her of an oasis deep within the city of which she had decided to take the young airbender. When Kiren had reached the entrance the moonlight that lit her path turned red. Without hesitation she burst through the door and saw none other than Admiral Zhao hold aloft the white koi fish from the oasis.

_"The Koi fish must be the spirit's mortal form." She thought._

Striding towards the man Kiren commanded, "Zhao let the spirit go!"

Turning a look of surprise crossed the man's face before he sneered at her, "Why if it isn't the royal guard dog. I was wondering who could have been protecting that wall. Tell me how did you arrive at this desolate place? It's a little cold for you isn't it girl?"

Kiren smirked, "You have yourself to thank for that Admiral. I arrived on your ship."

Zhao frowned before realization crossed his face, "Why you little wench! I knew my engine was sabotaged! It was you wasn't it!"

The young firebender's smirk turned into a full grin, "It's amazing what a little lightning will do to a machine don't you think Zhao?"

The Admiral's face furrowed in fury and he clenched his fist around the koi.

"Zhao you heard the girl let the spirit go!" General Iroh commanded stepping out of the shadows.

Zhao spoke quietly, "General Iroh, why am I not surprised by your treachery."

Iroh lowered his hood, "I am no traitor Zhao we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go, now!"

Zhao seemed to think but then glared and quickly drew his dagger. Before he could even start to descend towards the bag containing the koi fish his men were dispersed in a blast of blue flames and a hand held his arm in an iron grip.

The admiral turned to see Kiren's glare, "You should listen to the general Zhao, **let it go**."

Zhao dropped the dagger to the ground and when Kiren released him he allowed the fish to go free. Standing once again he scowled. In one quick movement he released a burst of fire into the pond. Everyone just stood there shocked, and within moments the moon disappeared from the sky.

Iroh jumped towards Zhao releasing bursts of fire at the admiral and his remaining men. Taking a glance at the general Zhao turned and ran with Kiren right behind. She chased him almost to the docks before tackling him to the ground. Rolling away Kiren righted herself and sunk low into a strong stance.

"I had heard stories of your blue flames, but I had believed them myths." The admiral commented. "I thought only Azula could command such power."

Kiren smirked at the admiral, "And what, you thought Az had figured it out all by herself? Who do you think taught her? It obviously wasn't you, you don't have the skill."

Snarling the enraged Admiral leapt at the girl, but before he could reach her a blast of flames erupted between them. Kiren slunk back into the shadows as Zhao looked up.

"You, you're alive?" he snarled at the fire prince.

Zuko glared and shouted as he launched himself at the admiral, "You tried to have me killed!"

* * *

Iroh lifted the burnt Koi fish into his hands.

"There's no hope now, it's over." Yue exclaimed.

Hearing the words Aang's avatar spirit activated. He walked into the Oasis's waters and stared at the remaining dark Koi fish. Combining their energies and powers the two spread their spiritual energies and caused the water to glow. Rising within the city Aang used water and the aid of the ocean spirit to cast the Fire Nation along with their ships out of the city and its harbor.

Zhao looked at the glowing water and was baffled. But not only that the city was lit by moonlight! "NO!" Zhao shouted seeing the moon. Turning he charged Zuko who had stopped in stunned silence at the moon's reappearance. Before he could reach the warrior a tendril of water wrapped around his waist and hoisted him into the air.

Aang had long since returned to the oasis and what had Zhao now was the angered ocean spirit. Despite Zhao's screams the Admiral was dragged underwater and disappeared.

* * *

Kiren burst back into the oasis only to find the general had disappeared and the princess was nowhere to be seen.

"Do I even want to know?" the firebender asked.

Silence answered her until Katara finally spoke, "Yue gave her life to the moon spirit. She's gone, but the spirit has returned only with Yue in its place."

Not long after several water tribesmen entered the oasis along with Pakku and Arnook. The old master glared at the dark warrior before snarling, "Seize the firebender!"

Kiren looked incredulous as four warriors surrounded her, "Really Pakku, after I saved you ten times over at the wall?"

"Enough" Chief Arnook shouted striding towards the girl. Her guards latched onto the firebender's arms, pulling them behind her back and forcing the woman towards the ground. The chief waved his arm upon reaching the kneeling girl summoning an ice dagger into his hand.

Kiren glared defiantly at the monarch, "Go ahead chief, I've had far worse."

Angered Arnook raised his arm readying his blow, but as soon as he was about to strike the firebender the avatar stepped between them, "Stop! Many of each nation has died today. Your enemy is gone, it is not the time to kill in cold blood chief Arnook! Kiren has not only helped you today, but she has also fought against her brethren for the good of the world. If you will not permit her to stay, then I will gladly accept her as one of us, and bring her out of your city."

Glaring at the young monk the chief let his hand drop, grunted once, and turned sharply on his heel and stalked out of the oasis.

Sighing, Kiren shook the guards off her and rose. She nearly spat fire as both of her hands were encased in ice. Annoyed she gestured vaguely at Pakku with her joined hands, "**You,** are very annoying."


	5. To Omashu

**Chapter 4….To Omashu**

Aboard a water tribe ship Pakku holds up a flask, "Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it."

The younger waterbender accepted the flask and hugged the old master, "Thank you master Pakku."

Pakku returned his pupils hug and glared at the firebender over her shoulder, "Don't let that one out of your sight young one, she's a trickster."

Kiren gave the old man a hurt look, "Awww Pakku and I thought we were beginning to be friends."

The master scoffed at the girl before turning to Aang. He handed the young avatar a box and explained, "Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending. But remember, they're no substitute for a real master." Pakku completely ignored Sokka and intoned to the entire group, "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There, you will be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

Once in the air Kiren sighed, heating up her hands and melting the ice. Before she could even breathe once the ice was refrozen around her fingers. The archer once again melted the ice, pointed a finger at Katara, and growled, "Would you stop it…stop it."

The waterbender returned the girl's glare, but none the less lowered her hands and left the firebender's alone. "I still don't trust you," she stated.

Kiren leaned back in the saddle and crossed her arms, "That's just fine peaches, but can I ask why? I haven't even lifted a finger against you or any of your annoying little friends."

Sokka smirked at the warrior, "She's got trust issues, especially with firebenders."

Kiren snorted, "Just great, you've met me for what a day and you don't trust me because of my native element." The archer leaned forward and put a hand on the waterbender's shoulder, causing the girl to stare into her eyes, "I give you my word and honor that I will not harm you little waterbender, and that I truly wish to end this war."

* * *

Kiren stalked down the long tunnel holding a flame aloft to be able to see. "I can't believe we're stuck in here."

Aang grinned at the dark warrior, "Just be glad you aren't Sokka Kiren, at least you don't have to listen to that band of refugees."

Katara snorted and burst into laughter at the murderous look on the girl's face at the mention of the reason they were in the Cave of Two Lovers. When she quieted she had a thoughtful look on her face. "We left the North Pole over a week ago, and I still have yet to learn a thing about you."

Kiren raised an eyebrow at the girl and continued to wander down the hallway, "I'm guessing this is where I'm asked for more of my amazing stories?" as the other two nodded she sobered and asked, "Well what do you want to know?"

Aang perked up and pointed towards her hand where her flames rested, "Fire does not naturally burn blue, please explain."

The young firebender shrugged and glanced ahead, "I don't know really, when Az and I were young it just happened."

"Az?"

Kiren smirked and explained, "Princess Azula, my best friend. Her abilities are as advanced as my own."

"That leads to my other question," Katara started. "Fire Lord Ozai is not known for his reverence for the other nations. I cannot fathom as to how he would allow a bi racial child to live in his palace."

"Ozai had nothing to do with my living arrangements. General Iroh and Princess Ursa, Azula and Zuko's mother argued with Fire Lord Azulon to allow me to stay." Kiren smiled fondly as she walked but then stopped and looked at the other two, "Since we are in the sharing mood something has been bothering me since the North Pole. When I arrived at the oasis Zhao had already captured the spirit. But to my knowledge both of you were already there before the admiral. How did Zhao get his hands on the spirit?"

Ashamed Aang lowered his head but it was Katara who answered, "When we first arrived Aang entered the spirit world to inquire of the spirits. While he was in deep meditation I fought Zuko, he caught me off guard and when he defeated me he captured Aang. Sokka, Yue, and I were able to rescue Aang, but when we returned to the oasis Zhao was already reaching into the pool for the koi fish."

Kiren nodded and then snickered, "I knew the prince would try again, but I guess I was accurate when I told Iroh that most of his plans blew up in his face. I never knew Zuko was at the oasis, I only saw him when he attacked Zhao."

When she resumed walking, she only took a few steps before running straight into the rock wall. Losing her grasp on her flame the tunnels were plunged into darkness. Groaning Kiren sat up raising her hand to her head only to stop before it reached her forehead, her hand was visible. "Damn, I must have hit that wall hard because I swear its light in here."

"That's because it is genius." Katara replied attempting to hide her smile. "The two lovers must have put the light rocks in the tunnels to guide them through."

Looking up at the smirking waterbender Kiren narrowed her eyes at the girl and slowly got to her feet.


	6. Welcome to Omashu

Walking up the hill Kiren had a deep scowl on her face. A giggle from Katara made her glance in her direction, "Something funny?"

Katara smiled and answered, "You." At Kiren's disgruntled expression she elaborated. "I just thought that you would have burned those refugees to a crisp."

Kiren rolled her eyes, "I'm glad my exasperation at a band of banjo singing idiots amuses you Katara."

Aang smiled at the banter between the two. At the North Pole when he saw Katara's open animosity towards the archer he had had doubts as to if Kiren could integrate herself within their group. But the journey through the cave of two lovers and their teasing banter showed that she had. His thoughts immediately stopped and his eyes hardened as he spotted Omashu, captured by the Fire Nation.

"Come on." The monk called. "I know another way in, we're finding Bumi."

"Aang I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other teachers that could teach you earthbending." Katara reasoned.

"This isn't about finding an earthbending teacher." Aang argued as he led them to a sewer entrance on the side of the great mountain fortress. "This is about finding my friend."

Once inside Aang pulled a cap over his tattoo and Kiren pulled on a hooded cloak to hide her face. Moving quickly through the streets the four searched for Bumi, when suddenly boulders rolled down the delivery shoots towards an oblivious procession below. Thinking quickly Aang blasted the rocks aside with a blast of air. Thinking the group of four was one of the resistance groups of the captured city the procession attacked. They quickly outran the guards but a young woman with a surprising skill with knives was able to keep up with them. Turning to jog backwards Kiren began to quickly bat aside the knives flying at them. That was until the ground beneath them moved and the four fell into a tunnel and the ceiling closed after the fall. As Katara helped her up Kiren murmured, "Mai."

Underground the group discovered the resistance who had been fighting the Fire Nation ever since Bumi had surrendered Omashu. Instead of sacrificing their lives for freedom inside the city Avatar Aang convinced the rebels to leave the city and to fight another day.

Once safely outside the city the rebels had set up camp. The resistance leader approached Katara and Aang and relayed, "We have a slight problem. The roll call revealed we have an extra."

"What did someone suddenly spawn a second person?" Sokka asked earnestly.

As Kiren slapped her hand to her forehead the leader eyed Sokka strangely, "No." He led them to one of the camp fires and sat motioning for them to sit.

Almost instantly a child in red clothes crawled to Kiren and sat in her lap. Aghast she glanced down and gasped, "Tom Tom?" She chuckled and uttered, "Oh Mai is going to be so pissed."

Katara glanced at her and cooed, "Oh he's so cute!"

The resistance leader glared at her and firmly stated, "Sure he's cute now, but soon he'll grow up into a killer and join the Fire Nation army."

Sparks spilled out of Kiren's mouth as she exhaled forcefully trying to maintain her temper. Quickly Katara laid a hand on her forearm and smiled sadly at her friend. Then she turned towards the brash man and stated, "We'll see."

Amazed at the display Tom Tom raised a small hand and touched Kiren's lips. The firebender calmed instantly and looked at the child warmly. "I don't know why you appear to like me little one. Apparently you should be running in terror."

Katara looked at the two and giggled, "You're probably familiar to him Kiren."

"I guess I am" Kiren murmured.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading so far, an I apologize for how short the chapters are lately. I promise they get longer.


	7. Old friends, but New enemies

Kiren stood on Omashu's scaffolding and muttered to herself, "How desperate is the governor to trade a baby for a king? He probably could have just asked for Tom Tom back and Aang would have handed him over."

"You realize this is a trap right?" Sokka burst out.

"We have to take the chance that it isn't." Aang argued back glaring at his friend.

Kiren smirked and asked "And besides we have to give the child back anyway, or did you want to become a young parent?" Her smirk dropped abruptly as she saw the three walking up the opposite side of the scaffolding. She scoffed, "Agni help us" and then bared her teeth at the trio.

Katara glanced in her direction at the curse and raised an eyebrow.

Seeing the expression Kiren explained, "We must have come to Omashu at the worst time possible, or she has the worst timing on the planet."

"She?" Aang reiterated.

"Az, she's the one on the right; extremely dangerous, insane, and a wonderful sparring partner." Kiren mused.

Before they could question her, the expressionless dark haired woman in front asked, "You brought my brother?" as Bumi was lowered from a crane to the scaffolding planks.

"He's here." Aang called out making sure his voice carried. "We're ready to trade."

Kiren glanced at the princess whose brow was furrowed as she looked at her, possibly trying to look past her hood to her face. Kiren's own eyes narrowed as she heard Azula call out, "I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me. We're trading a two year old for a king, a powerful earthbending king." Her voice took on a wistful tone, "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade does it?"

The dark warriors' fists clenched when she heard the other girl reply, "You're right, the deals off!" As she spoke Bumi was raised skyward once again.

Aang yelled out as he leapt into the air flying towards the iron prison, "Bumi!"

Kiren watched as Aang's cap slipped off his head and Azula's eyes widen in surprise and then narrow in determination.

"The Avatar," the princess murmured. "It must be my lucky day." Preparing to chase the boy Azula was unprepared for the fire blast that was sent towards her feet. Whipping around she eyed the cloaked stranger closely, the fire had been blue.

"Back off princess," Kiren commanded sinking low into a stance.

Azula glared, "Who are you, and considering you're a firebender why are you protecting the enemy of your nation."

"I have no idea what you're talking about princess." Kiren replied innocently.

The young royal snarled as she stepped forward, "I'm going to inquire once again, Who. Are. You."

Letting the cloak fall from her shoulders Kiren watched the girl take another step towards her and commanded again, "Back off Azula." The side of her mouth quirked up into a small smile as shock, then happiness, and finally anger showed on the firebender's face. "Surprised to see me Az?"

"Extremely considering you're dead," Azula snarled.

The petite pink clad woman next to Azula started to hop up and down and squealed, "Oh my spirits Kiren! Mai look, look it's Kiren!"

"Enough!" Azula roared. "Mai, Ty Lee recover Tom Tom while I deal with the traitor."

Ty Lee's smile dampened a bit but never the less started to flip and twirl towards the Water Tribe duo.

Kiren stepped forward away from her cloak and started to circle the younger firebender. "Risking a young boy's life Az? Even if the trade was unequal you still endangered an innocent. I suppose it's a testament to how far you've fallen."

"Tom Tom was never in any danger and you know it Kiren."

Kiren lowered her hands slightly and looked at her princess imploringly, "We don't have to do this Azula, please don't."

"You have no right to look at me like that," Azula snarled, her amber eyes flashing. "So tell me what did you do to upset my father so much that he burned your face? Were you a coward like my dear brother?"

The dark warrior sighed and shook her head at the princess, "You mock your brother for being honorable princess? And to answer your question, I was no coward. I fought your father because I asked for him to pardon Zuko, and he responded badly."

"Honorable?" Azula laughed mockingly. "My brother has no honor; he is a coward for refusing to fight in Agni Kai."

"And yet tell me my young royal, will you place a wager with me as to when your father decides to stop using you as a tool and scar you like he has us?"

Sinking deeper in her stance the princess sent strong fire blasts towards the dark warrior followed by a leg sweep sending blue flames hurtling towards her opponent.

Kiren breathed deeply and dispersed Azula's attacks with bursts of her own navy flames. Burst after burst of the princess's fire was thwarted by Kiren, but she never returned an offense.

Seeing this Azula became flustered, "Fight back coward! Stop just standing through my attacks, fight back!"

Closing in on Azula Kiren leapt high above another attack and landed nimbly behind the younger firebender. The princess quickly spun and engaged Kiren in hand to hand seeing as they were too close for their flames to have any effect.

"I can't fight you Azula, you know that." Kiren murmured blocking the jabs and kicks sent her way.

The statement seemed to anger the usually stone faced princess even further and she struck out blindly. Reacting quickly Kiren blocked each punch and swept Azula's legs from beneath her. Before the young firebender could react Kiren straddled her waist and pinned her wrists above her head. "Why are you so angry Azula?" she whispered. "You have never acted like this before."

The princess's eyes softened and she replied, "Why? You just disappeared Kiren, not even a word to your best friend?"

Kiren frowned and glanced up to see Mai and Ty Lee beginning to gain an upper hand against her friends. Looking back into amber eyes she murmured urgently, "I didn't just disappear Azula, I was banished. I'm sorry I left you alone with no one but your father, but you have to realize that you are on the wrong side of this war. For the sake of your nation and for your family you must choose the correct path."

She quickly rolled off the fire princess as Ty Lee's kick sailed past. Sprinting away from the trio Kiren snatched her cloak off the planks and leapt off the scaffolding tucking into a roll as she landed on Appa's back. Seeing Aang's crestfallen face she asked, "What happened with Bumi?"

Turning towards the firebender the young monk sighed, "He said that he has unfinished business in Omashu, and to find my earthbending teacher I have to find someone who waits and listens before striking. The next largest city in the Earth Kingdom sans Ba Sing Se is Gaoling, we're headed there next."

Katara smiled softly at her friend and reassured, "Don't worry about Bumi Aang; he can take care of himself."

With that said the four fell into an uncomfortable silence as the bison continued out of the city and onward towards Gaoling.


	8. Little Blind Troll

Now some days later the group was camped on the outskirts of the City of Gaoling. Katara walked towards the firebender's tent intent on sparring with the girl. She walked up to the red tent and swept the thick fabric aside only to find, an empty tent. Looking towards her brother she asked, "Has anyone seen Kiren?"

Grumbling her brother replied, "Yeah I've seen her, woke me up when she passed my tent at sunrise. That girl trains every day, I swear she has bigger muscles than I do."

"Everyone has larger muscles than you do Sokka." Katara replied. At the boy's squawk of indignation the young waterbender shook her head, smiled and walked past her brother in the direction of the cliffs. As she approached she heard the sound of the girl's fire before she heard it. Katara stopped with a gasp as she saw the firebender going through her katas. Wearing only her long pants and red chest bindings the warrior moved fluidly and with a grace that her fellow countrymen would envy, her blue flames moving like water around the girl.

But sadly what drew the waterbender's attention the most were the marks on the girl's body. Not only did the scar that was visible on the dark girl's neck continue down over her shoulder, chest, and back, but there were several others. Thin, harsh lines ran from the firebender's right shoulder to her left hip with some curling around her ribs and were in stark contrast with the girl's tanned skin. As the young woman turned around performing another exercise Katara could see a thinner but deeper scar that crossed her defined abs and disappeared into her waistline. But what puzzled Katara the most was the dark ink that formed flowing flames from just under the girl's bindings, curling around her sculpted abdominals and ended around her right hip.

Continuing to watch the warrior bend Katara was reeling inside. What other tortures had this girl endured to have marked her body in such a way, and what were the reasons of the girl's ink? Her thoughts stopped abruptly when Kiren ceased her movements noticing the waterbender for the first time.

"Did you need something Katara?"

In her opinion Katara recovered quite nicely through her shock, "Yes actually I came to ask you if you would like to spar."

Kiren's brow furrowed as she thought of the request. She wished to accept but as she glanced at the sun she sighed, "It's almost noon, and we should head into Gaoling soon; but I assume there is enough time for a spar."

Katara playfully glared at her friend and accused, "You just don't want to lose to a waterbender."

Chuckling Kiren shot back, "And I assure you little one, I will not lose."

Katara sank low into her stance and uncorked her water skin. Firing quickly the firebender opposite her closed the distance between them. Not in the least surprised Katara parried each burst of blue flames. For several seconds the young women remained stalemated. Seeing an opening the waterbender grasped Kiren's left ankle with a water whip and took the girl's feet from her.

Kiren's eyes widened in shock as her foot was swept; but not one to be bested in a fight the agile firebender swung around on her hands and kicked flames towards her opponent with her feet. Surprised at the dark warrior's quick response, Katara lost ground. Within seconds Kiren closed the distance between the two to inches.

Katara inhaled sharply breathing in the girl's smoke and spice scent before hardening her expression and blocking the firebender's punches. Incasing her hands in ice Katara was able to force the other girl away. Kiren shook her hands, stung from the ice. The waterbender took this opportunity and froze the girl's feet to the ground, and before Kiren could escape she finished the fight with an ice dagger to the girl's throat.

Breathing heavily Kiren glared and smoke escaped her nose, "Lucky shot."

Shaking her head at the taller girl Katara turned and walked towards camp Kiren at her side. The firebender broke stride and ducked into her tent reappearing a few minutes later fully clothed and carrying her cloak.

"What exactly are we looking for in Gaoling avatar?" Kiren asked when she sat near the others.

The monk glanced around before replying, "Bumi wasn't specific on who exactly my teacher would be, but he said it would be obvious when I see them."

"The king said to look for someone who waits and listens correct?" at the airbender's nod Kiren continued, "I've traveled to Gaoling before and some days there is a tournament. I went to see it once and the earthbenders there are pretty powerful. We could try the tournament or do you want to maybe enroll in one of the bending schools?"

Basically jittering with excitement the avatar exclaimed, "We should go see the tournament! It sounds entertaining."

Chuckling at the monk's antics Katara inquired, "Why were you in Gaoling?"

"I was looking for you actually." The firebender explained. "For the years after I left the Fire Nation I traveled looking for a way to contact you."

"Why didn't you just ask your buddy scar face?" Sokka exclaimed. "I mean if you're as good of friends as you say you are, then he woulda helped ya."

Glaring at the boy Kiren spoke slowly, "Scar face as you put it had been looking for the avatar." Seeing the chastised look on Sokka's face as he realized the harshness of the nickname Kiren softened her expression, "But not only would he not trust me, but why would he help me to join the avatar knowing he cannot defeat me?"

Also glaring at her brother Katara asked surprised, "Wouldn't trust you? But you're one of his best friends."

"I may be his friend, but Zuko would assume I would try to capture Aang over his head and end any chances he had of returning home."

Glancing again at the sun Kiren stood, "Let's go we're wasting daylight."

A short while later the four entered a large stone arena with a raised platform in the center. Hundreds of citizens crowded the top of the seats.

Aang was quick to note the shortage of people, "Hey front row seats, I wonder why no one else is sitting here."

Kiren flopped down on the bench flat on her back, hands behind her head and one knee bent as a boulder flew into the stands right beside Sokka, "That's why."

Katara looked at the warrior strangely, "Are you just going to sleep through the tournament?"

The firebender raised one eyebrow and smirked at the girl, "Well why not? I'm not looking for a teacher, and I'm tired; it's an annoyance to rise with the sun you know."

Both boys shrugged their shoulders and promptly sat down to watch the competition. Kiren sighed as she heard body after body fell out of the ring. What intrigued her was the introduction of the tournament champion, the Blind Bandit. Sitting upright she stared intently at the small girl in the center of the arena. With relative ease the petite bandit dispatched her large opponent within seconds. Turning to look at the avatar beside her she saw the excitement in his eyes. Kiren sighed before standing at the mention of the arena owner's challenge. Glaring at the small airbender the dark warrior shed her cloak and stepped into the ring.

"You said anyone could fight the midget?" she called.

Shen Foo glanced at the lithe muscular warrior in front of him and smiled. He would gain a lot of money for this fight. "Well of course, try your best. You only have to knock the bandit out of the ring."

A small voice to her right scoffed. "Ha! Good luck sunshine you can't beat me."

Turning towards the smaller girl whose head stood only to her elbow, "We'll see pipsqueak."

As Kiren sank low into her stance the bandit tilted her head and smiled, "You realize this is an earth competition correct? I can practically feel your heat radiating off you firebender."

Smirking at the midget Kiren shot back, "I won't need my fire to defeat you small one."

Angered the green clad girl shot a trio of boulders at the firebender. Jumping high Kiren used her hands as leverage to push off the boulder mid air. When the warrior landed she quickly took off again flipping through the air trying to stay off the ground as much as possible.

"Light on your feet aren't ya." The bandit commented.

Tensing slightly Kiren started to circle the bandit. "Now that I have your attention I have a proposition for you. Not to stoke your ego any more than it already is, but you happen to have piqued my friend's interest. He's looking for an earthbending teacher."

"No can do fire bitch, I don't teach." the girl replied sending another rock hurtling towards the firebender.

Moving quickly Kiren dodged the missile and hurtled towards the bandit. Before the girl could lift another barrage of rocks Kiren threw her elbow into the girl's face sending her to the ground. Quickly pinning the girl to the ground with her knees Kiren whispered, "Not even the avatar?" With that said Kiren pressed her pointer and middle finger into the bandit's neck knocking her out with a pressure point. Ignoring the screaming fans Kiren lifted the small girl over her shoulder and promptly walked out of the arena. Not waiting for the others the firebender carried her small charge to their camp and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.

"Kiren," Katara shouted running towards the girl, the boys in tow. "Do I even want to know what the explanation is?"

The archer stared blankly at the waterbender. She spoke slowly as if speaking to a child, "Airhead over there was staring at the earth bender as if he just won a pile of coins. So I assumed she's the one he wants as a teacher, but when I asked her she simply replied that she didn't teach. Bandit over here obviously wouldn't sit down and have a civilized conversation with us as to how important it was that she teaches Aang so I knocked her out."

The green clad girl groaned as she sat up, "So what, you decided to resort to kidnapping?"

Kiren sighed, turning towards the bandit, "Think of it as surprise adoption pipsqueak."

Jumping up the girl stalked towards the warrior. Poking her hard in the shoulder the bandit growled, "Listen here sunshine, I don't appreciate the 'surprise adoption' bit, but why exactly should I teach your friend?"

Hoping to dispel any retaliation from the firebender Katara stepped forward, "Aang's the avatar, and we desperately need someone to teach him earthbending. Please help us."

The girl looked thoughtful for a second before smirking towards the group, "The name's Toph."


	9. The Chase

Once again landing for the third time that night Appa flopped onto his side once his feet touched the ground.

"How do they keep finding us?" Katara asked.

"It doesn't matter; I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." Sokka muttered crawling away in his sleeping bag.

Having sensed the tank again the young bandit moaned, "We have company….again."

"That's impossible, there's no way they could have tracked us." Aang complained.

"We need to get out of here." Katara urged.

Aang argued, "Maybe we should face them, find out who we're up against."

Staring down the slope Kiren spoke, "Oh I have a pretty good idea of who it is."

Quietly the five waited as the tank pushed closer finally pulling to a stop a hundred meters from them. Steam was released as one of the trailer doors opened. Three women quickly started to stride towards the group mounted on three strange lizards.

"It's those three girls from Omashu." Katara pointed out.

Sinking into her stance Toph replied, "We can take em, five against three."

"No Toph we can't, not while they're riding those mongoose dragons we won't be able to hit them." Aang retorted. "Everyone get on Appa, we have to run again."

As the girls continued to move closer Kiren glanced at Aang, "They're approaching too fast. Go, I'll distract them, it will only make Azula pause, but it should give you enough time."

Hearing the others move behind her Kiren focused her attention on her childhood friends. Breathing deep she jumped forward bringing her hands low and then lifting them slowly. At her command dozens of feet of blue flames rose across the path.

"Kiren hurry we don't have much time!" Katara shouted from Appa's back.

Feeling Azula begin to assault her wall Kiren turned to look sadly at her friend. With a kick she sent a wave of fire at Appa's feet. It stopped short of hurting the beast, but it startled him enough to cause him to lift into the air. Quickly turning the firebender allowed her wall to drop only to start running towards the trio. She could hear the group's hollers of protest but Kiren continued to run forcing burst after burst towards Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Reaching the mongoose dragons Kiren leapt up sailing straight towards the fire princess and tackling her to the ground. Sufficiently surprised it took Azula a moment before she kicked the dark warrior away and rolled to her feet.

"Do you **have **some sort of death wish?" Azula snarled seeing the bison once again in the air. "Your friends can't help you up there."

Kiren only chuckled before sinking to her knees with her hands behind her head. "Sorry princess, but I wanted to spend some time with you. Maybe you'll catch them next time."

Outwardly the royal seemed angered but Kiren saw the corner of her mouth twitch in a suppressed smile. Azula turned to her friends, "For now let's make camp and rest before resuming the hunt in the morning."

Silently tents were set up, and in the largest tent Kiren sat and waited, her hands tied together in front of her. Looking around it was obvious she was in the princess's tent. Before she could even begin to plan how to escape the tent flap was lifted and the royal herself entered.

Silence remained for several moments before Kiren smirked, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet princess. I mean I did knock you off your mount."

Glaring the princess knelt in front of her captive and spoke in a flat tone, "I'm going to give you one chance to explain, and if you lie I will give you to my father."

Kiren grimaced before she began, "I don't even know where to start Azula."

Sitting back on her calves the younger firebender offered, "Why did you leave."

Kiren's brow furrowed, "I was banished I didn't leave." She then narrowed her eyes, "Your father told you that I left of my own accord didn't he?" At the nod of the royal's head she scoffed, "Of course he did, he told you that to isolate you Azula. But you have to believe me, I didn't want to leave I would never leave you willingly my princess."

Azula smiled softly and murmured, "I thought you abandoned me, I was finally all alone."

"You aren't Azula, I never left."

Standing the young royal glare was intense, "You're an imbecile. Did you not think before you asked my father to pardon my wimp of a brother? You had to have known that he wouldn't listen, for all you know he could have planned for both your outbursts and you fell for it!"

Rising to her feet Kiren stood before the princess, "Of course I did, but you're right I did fall for his ploy. But so do you."

Azula whipped around and glared at the older girl.

"Don't even deny it Azula." Kiren spoke firmly stepping closer to the enraged princess. "You let him use you. When are you going to learn that? When he tosses you away like the tool you are?" Seeing the girl's crestfallen expression she stepped within inches of the girl. "Please don't shut me out Az. Let your emotions show princess, don't let him control you that way. He only told you that emotions are a weakness to isolate you, to force people away from you; to make you only reliable on him."

"Stop," Azula murmured weakly. "Please stop."

Kiren shook her head, "No Azula, as harsh as it may seem you must see the error of this war. You must stop letting your father use you and choose the right path!"

"Is that why you surrendered so easily? Because you knew I would never harm you, and that you thought you could easily sway me from something I believe in?" Azula accused, her eyes hard.

"You silly little girl," Kiren chuckled at the princess's outraged expression. "I surrendered not only because I wanted to talk princess, but also to help my friends escape a slightly put out royal."

"I am not slightly put out Kiren!" Azula snarled, "I am extremely angered. No matter what you say I **am **on the correct side of the war, my nation's side. You may have been my best friend, but I cannot comprehend betraying my own father."

Kiren sighed knowing there was no swaying the determined princess, "does that mean I have to deal with you chasing us all day not giving us any rest at all?"

Grinning Azula spoke, "Of course not, I only plan on returning what the avatar has lost and then I have other business to attend to."

Kiren pouted slightly, "Great I went from warrior to lost pup in seconds."

Azula only smiled at the girl and chuckled.


	10. Zuzu Tries Again

Kiren sighed and let her head fall onto the princess's back as they rode the mongoose dragon.

Azula hummed and asked, "Comfortable Kiren?"

The firebender pressed her head further into the princess and murmured, "Quite, thank you very much."

Sighing, the royal shrugged the older girl off and scoffed, "How stupid does your avatar believe I am Kiren? I mean leading me out this far as if I wouldn't know it was a false trail."

Ignoring the fire princess's protests Kiren resumed leaning on the royal and replied, "I don't know, do I look like I know the workings of a twelve year old boy's mind?" at Azula's muttered 'yes' Kiren pinched the girl's arm hard, causing a yelp. "What makes you think Aang will still be at the end of the trail when we get there Az?"

Azula smirked, "Simple, I have something that he wants and he'll want to confront me."

Kiren hummed contentedly, "Nice to know I'm a desired item."

The princess snorted trying to contain her laughter but failed miserably. "It's not like I wasn't going to return you."

The older firebender exhaled exasperatedly, "Great now I'm back to being a lost puppy."

Sitting up straighter Azula turned her head to glance at the warrior, "Who was the small girl that left with the Avatar? I've never seen her before."

"Are you talking about pipsqueak? That's Toph Bei Fong, an earthbender."

"I can't imagine how you convinced the Bei Fong family to allow their young child to aid the avatar in a quest. Even for me that would be a little farfetched."

Smiling Kiren replied dryly, "I didn't convince anyone. We found Toph in Gaoling participating in an underground earthbending tournament. I volunteered to fight her and asked if she would like to teach Aang earthbending. She refused so I knocked her out, threw her over my shoulder and walked out of town. When she came to Katara explained why it would be important for her to join us." Chuckling Kiren continued, "She scoffed at the ethics of it, Toph only came along so she could have a rematch with me."

"You kidnapped a Bei Fong." Azula stated wryly. "I'm impressed."

Kiren scoffed, "It wasn't kidnapping if she agreed to come with us. And don't give me that, I already got chewed out by Katara for resorting to violence. Even when I explained how I asked nicely first she was still miffed at me."

The two continued on in silence and when they approached an old deserted town Azula brought the mongoose dragon to a halt and turning around, she efficiently shoved the older girl off her mount.

"Hmph," Kiren sputtered. "I hope Aang knocks you out with a building."

The princess chuckled darkly, "Why Kiren I thought you were trying to get me on your side, not wishing my demise."

Kiren's eyes softened at her friend, "I'm not trying, I will convince you that you are wrong, and you **will **join us. I just hope it won't be caused by your father's betrayal."

Silently the duo walked through the rundown village following the remnants of Appa's fur that Aang had used as a trail, and at the end of it sat the avatar.

"Alright you've caught up with me," Aang began upon seeing the two. "Now who are you, and what do you want."

Azula stopped several feet short of where the avatar sat. "You mean you haven't guessed, you see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." She covered her face with half a hand and continued in a deeper voice, "I must capture the avatar to restore my honor."

Kiren snorted at the imitation while Aang just glared, "So what now?"

"Now it's over you can run, but I'll catch you."

The avatar stood and exclaimed, "I'm not running anymore."

The older firebender sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her face that had escaped her topknot. She'd hoped Azula would have just handed her over like a nice little hostage and been on her way. Well a girl could dream couldn't she?

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula called out.

Before Aang could reply another voice called out, "Yes, I really do." Zuko's ostrich horse continued to run as he jumped off landing on his feet.

Azula smirked but Kiren just flat out laughed. The prince looked startled but quickly his face was blank.

Kiren continued to chuckle and said, "Sorry but its a little anticlimactic Zuko, considering we knew you were following us."

The fire princess continued to smirk as she said wistfully, "I was wondering when you'd show up Zuzu."

Setting deep in his stance Zuko ignored her statement, "Back off Azula he's mine."

Kiren scowled looking at the banished prince, "You two are pathetic, it's like you are fighting over a toy. The avatar is neither of yours and neither of you will catch him."

Azula looked disgruntled and snorted a small flick of fire, "I really could care less about capturing the kid, what is he, eleven? He isn't a threat. I just want a chance to kick my brother's ass, is that too much to ask?"

The girl just sighed and replied, "You could do that in your sleep Azula, what's the point in wanting to?"

Zuko glared at the duo and snarled, "Not helping Kiren. Which leads me to ask, why are you helping her?"

"Great now I'm the toy." Kiren muttered and continued in a stronger voice raising her bound arms, "Does it look like I'm helping either of you?" Glancing at the two siblings now both in strong stances Kiren quickly urged the young avatar, "Aang you might want to run now."

Lifting his staff the boy quickly replied, "I came here for you Kiren, I'm not going anywhere."

For several moments there was no sound, then Azula as impatient as always quickly shot off a small blast towards the fire prince; propelling the firebender into a house. Aang quickly turned to take off but was interrupted when he had to break through the long fire whip Azula sent his way. The fire siblings exchanged blows but each of the three managed to avoid one another. Kiren struggled to remove the rope from her wrists, but it was tied much too tight so she was unable to maneuver her hands to burn the restraints.

She watched helplessly as the royals chased the young avatar into an upper level house. Soon Zuko was blasted out of the first story by a blast of blue fire and was not returning to his feet. Azula quickly exited the unstable building and continued to attack the avatar. Watching the airbender climb a different building only to fall off the crumbling wall and into another house; thinking quickly Kiren breathed deep and burnt the ropes with her breath of fire.

Aang struggled to free himself from the wreckage of the house but the beams were too heavy. He continued to struggle as the fire princess approached him at her leisure. The royal raised her hand to end the fight when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and lifted the princess off her feet and she slammed into the doorway. Glaring, the young firebender looked up only to see a snarl on Kiren's face.

"That's enough Az. Leave now," the dark warrior commanded.

About to remark the princess was interrupted as a water whip wrapped her arm and yanked the girl from the house signaling the water siblings' arrival. Kiren quickly turned and lifted the beams entrapping the young avatar with ease. She ran out of the damaged building to join the others along with Iroh and Zuko cornering the young princess.

Azula raised her arms and snarled, "Well look at this, enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done; I know when I'm beaten. I surrender."

Looking at the royal's face Kiren knew what the girl was going to do before the thought was completely formed. Turning sharply the young warrior jumped towards the distracted general just as the princess dropped low and released her fire. Blocking the blaze that was directed towards the general's heart; the firebender lowered her hands and shook her head sadly. Not sparing the disgruntled royal another glance she looked away.

After the cunning girl escaped Kiren turned towards the general, "Iroh take Zuko and go. No matter how strong you are, you cannot take all five of us."

The fire prince's eyes narrowed, "No," he shouted striding towards the airbender.

Snarling the archer turned on her heel, grabbed the royal's collar, and tossed him a short distance away. "Leave now Zuko," she ordered.

The prince roared and shot a blast of fire at his friend catching her off guard and burning her arm. "What is wrong with you," he asked. "You should be helping me, not them! You're just like her aren't you Kiren? Aspiring towards your own gain? Or are you just intent on being a traitor to your country?"

Kiren saw red, ignoring her burnt arm the girl shoved the prince back and held him by his throat to a house. "Do not **assume **anything about me young prince. Not only do I not conspire against others for my own gain, but neither does Azula. Do not disrespect your sister that way again. For you and I both know that family is important. I would do anything to have a relationship with my siblings, do not spurn your sister."

Zuko glared hard at the girl before releasing a breath of fire. The girl leapt back barely escaping the flames and was further angered. Friendship aside she prepared to retaliate, but before she could so much as sink into a stance the general blindsided her. The archer skidded several feet before turning to stare at the two incredulously. She smirked at the smoke visibly seeping from the prince's ears as the general began to lead the royal away.


	11. Vacations

Katara cautiously approached the firebender, "Are you okay?"

The archer exhaled forcefully, "Of course, but we should leave." The disgruntled girl turned sharply on her heel and strode toward Appa.

Once the five were in the air Katara grasped the firebender's arm, causing a wince. "Sorry," the waterbender murmured accessing the burn. Wrapping water around her hands Katara placed them upon the burn, "Zuko didn't get you too bad, but it will still take a few days to heal."

Sighing Kiren quickly began, "Thank you Katara, that feels much better; I'd forgotten what a burn felt like."

She began prod the new skin but Katara pushed her down and commanded sternly, "stop poking you're not done yet. Let me wrap your arm before you do anything, and what kind of idiot were you jumping into Azula's fire like that?"

Sitting quietly as Katara wrapped the white cloth around her forearm Kiren argued, "I'm not an idiot, and besides I blocked all of Az's fire. It was Zuko that got me," at the waterbender's glare she muttered further, "It was instinct."

Katara scoffed in indignation, "Instinct to jump in front of a psychopathic princess's attempt to injure Iroh?"

As the blue eyed girl finished wrapping her wound Kiren glared at the girl. "Iroh is and always will be a prince of the fire nation. I did not think twice of protecting him from Azula's fire because it is what I was trained to do." At the confused expressions surrounding her Kiren sighed and explained further, "I was trained as an elite imperial firebender to protect the royal family at all costs. I graduated from the academy around the time before my banishment. General Iroh in fact gave me my mark of fire. So to answer your question no I am not an idiot, I reacted on instinct that I have been trained almost my entire life to react to."

"Well that sure explains a lot." Sokka commented. "Is that why you never lose, and why you have the flame ink on your torso?"

Smirking at the boy Kiren replied, "I am known to lose sometimes water boy, but it does not happen often. And the ink as you call it is my mark of fire. Once a firebender graduates from the academy a master firebender administers the mark. It shows our station and accomplishment. Now that we are done and seem to be a distance away from our pursuers, where are we headed next?"

Aang smiled excitedly, "It's Katara's turn to pick a vacation!" the boy tossed a map over his shoulder to Sokka.

Sheepishly the girl looked over the parchment, "How about the misty palms oasis?"

"Oh yeah I've been there." Aang agreed, "It's a pristine natural ice spring. It's one of nature's wonders."

Sokka palmed his forehead, "Another vacation we don't have time for ano-"

Kiren quickly interrupted the tribesmen with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "That sounds perfect; I've actually been waiting to fly over the place. I had to leave my friend there because of my journey to the North Pole. It's about time I reconnect with her."

Piling onto Appa the gang settled sown for the long flight. Early the next morning the five walked through the gate of the oasis scratching their heads. The 'pristine' ice spring now looked like an icicle and the place was swarmed with sand benders and refugees.

Looking towards the young firebender Aang asked, "Is your friend a sandbender? Because that could come in handy if we need a guide through the desert."

Smiling wickedly the warrior raised her hand to her lips and let out a sharp whistle. "Oh much better than a sandbender," She began, "Don't attack please, she's harmless."

As the woman spoke a loud yowl answered the whistle. A large shape flew around one of the buildings and barreled towards the group. Standing a few feet taller than a large man a bearcat is a menacing sight and this one was no different. With a coat of polished ebony the large predator stood before them. Like its counterpart the polar bear dogs of the north a bearcat is native to the warm islands of the fire nation. The cats have the faces of a feline with powerful front legs and slightly slimmer hind legs. Short furred triangular ears perked high on its head and the short bob of a tail wagged as the cat slunk closer. The beast's intelligent mismatched eyes stared curiously at the group. With one powerful clawed paw the cat reached out and pulled Kiren towards her. Quickly stepping forward at the prompt the firebender reached up and hugged the predator around its soft neck.

Aang's mouth hung open in awe, "You tamed a bearcat? I thought the predators were wild and hated humans."

Turning away from the magnificent animal Kiren smiled, "Everyone meet Saare, and yes they are avatar, but when Saare was a kit on Crescent Island she got caught in a hunter's lure. When I released the cat the little thing wouldn't stop following me. So I named her Saare and brought her home."

"A bearcat named Saare?" Katara asked.

Kiren nodded, "In the old tongue it means mischief."

"Wait wait, wait, wait, wait" Sokka complained. "How are we supposed to bring your furry house with us?"

At Saare's growl the boy leapt back with a yelp.

Kiren practically glowed with pride, "Simple water boy, Saare is capable of reaching speeds far faster than Appa. When with a proper rider she can cross most terrain. It'll be easy for her to keep up, plus she has my other supplies that I needed to leave behind when I left for my trip to the North Pole. I'll remain out here, why don't you four go in the pub?"

The group walked towards the building the firebender pointed out and entered past a couple of sandbenders. Walking towards the counter Aang was bumped into.

The strange man sighed at his spilled drink before glancing up. At the sight of the young avatar he gasped, "You're a living relic, amazing, an air nomad right in front of me. I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

Sokka looked up from his drink, "Hey Professor, would you happen to have a more recent map? Ours is outdated."

Zei walked towards one of the low wooden tables of the pub. Gently he rolled out a map that had several journeys logged on it.

"No fire nation," Sokka muttered glaring at the scroll.

Katara pointed towards the map, "You've made a lot of trips out into the desert."

"All in vain I'm afraid," the professor began. "I've found several lost civilizations all over the earth kingdom, but I've yet to find what I am searching for; Wan Shi Tong's library."

Toph looked up bewildered, "You've spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?"

Zei shook his head, "Not just some library young one. It contains a vast amount of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless."

The earthbender couldn't help but smirk, "Mmm, sounds like good times."

"If this place has books from all over the world, it must have information of the fire nation." Sokka stated. "Then it's settled, Aang I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation AT THE LIBRARY!"

Raising an arm Toph complained, "Hey! What about me? When do I get to pick?"

Sokka crossed his arms, "You've gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time."

Huffing Toph slammed her drink down on the table and crossed her arms.

The professor put a hand to his chin, "Of course there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the desert and almost died each time, I'm afraid that deserts impossible to cross."

Sokka crossed his arms smugly and asked, "Professor would you like to see our sky bison?"

The five walked outside of the building to see an interesting sight. Kiren stood next to a group of sandbenders crowded around Appa. Once she'd scared off the benders she'd turned to face them. The young warrior had replaced her charred tunic with a shorter sleeveless rust colored one. Her hair was now kept in a warrior's braid running from the crown of her head to her lower back, and gold bands were now visible above each bicep.

The firebender walked up to the gang and smiled, "Sandbenders were trying to steal the bison."

Katara was baffled, "You let them get close to Appa?"

"Well hello to you too little waterbender," Kiren sighed and continued slow in a slightly annoyed tone. "Sandbenders are normally harmless. They're the ones I paid to look after Saare when I was away, but Appa must have piqued their interest." She turned towards the professor, "Who's he?"

The man stepped forward, "I'm Professor Zei from the University of Ba Sing Se. It's amazing really, a civil firebender. How is it that you feel about your nations tyrannical ambition to conquer the world?"

Kiren turned on her heel and snarled over her shoulder, "Just great actually, why don't you ask me another question and see how civil I can be when I burn your tongue out."

The professor whistled, "Well she's talkative isn't she?"

"I know right!" Sokka complained. "She like never talks to anyone and is all 'I'm a broody firebender leave me alone'."

Katara sighed, smacked her brother upside his head and walked over to their new friend adjusting Saare's harness. "Are you alright there hot head?"

Kiren scoffed at the nickname before replying, "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I enjoy being reminded that my country is maliciously tyrannical, and that I'm betraying all that I believe in and love? Just peachy actually."

The waterbender sighed knowing there was nothing she could say to help the warrior's troubled mind, "I'm sorry he's rather blunt, but we need him. Zei knows of Wan Shi Tong's library and is going to try to help us find it."

The firebender didn't reply, she only leaped gracefully onto the saddle that now occupied Saare's back and pulled the reins attached to her head harness to spin the beast around.

Once in the air Katara looked down to see the dark form of Saare moving across the sand. It was an amazing sight. The beast moved with surprising grace for one so large and powerful. Kiren bent low over her back as the warrior guided the bearcat across the forsaken tundra.


	12. One Pissed off Owl

Zei fell to his knees close to the spire, "The library is buried! My life's ambition is now full of sand." Beginning to move sand with a small shovel the professor smiled, "Well, time to start excavating."

Toph walked up to the tall spire and placed her palm against the stone, "Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge."

Looking towards the top of the pillar towards a small window Sokka began to walk closer to the spire, "That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look."

The small earthbender crossed her arms, "I say you guys go ahead without me."

Katara turned towards her friend, "You got something against libraries?"

"I've held books before," Toph tilted her head and continued, "and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me. Let me know if they have something you can listen to."

The waterbender had the sense to look sheepish and muttered an apology. Seeing that Kiren made no move towards the spire she inquired, "What about you hot head, something against books?"

The archer shrugged, "I've read many books in my lifetime, and I'm extremely intelligent. From war strategies to poetry, but I prefer action not my head in a book." The girl smirked, "Besides someone has to keep pipsqueak some company."

* * *

The professor looked around the grand expanse of the library, "Oh, its breath taking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place."

The four walked past an archway but stopped to turn at the sound of rustling feathers. Aang takes a peek around a pillar to see an enormous black owl with a white face walking through another archway and examining the rope that descended onto the bridge. The owl turned its head completely around and narrowed its eyes at the hidden group, "I know you're back there."

Smiling Zei left his hiding place and approached the owl, "Hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

Peering at the man the owl seemed unimpressed, "You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology."

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asked as the other three walked onto the bridge.

The owl nodded, "Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things. And you are obviously humans, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang inquired.

"Hmm, humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." The owl stepped closer to Sokka stretching his neck, "So, who are you trying to destroy?"

The tribesman smiled nervously and waved his hand in protest, "What? Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that."

"Then why have you come here?"

Sokka scrambled for an answer, "Um, knowledge, for, knowledge's sake."

Wan Shi Tong looked incredulous. Well as incredulous a gigantic owl could look, "If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it."

"I'm not lying. I'm here with the Avatar," Sokka argued pointing to Aang over his shoulder with a thumb. "And he's the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me."

Aang nodded, "Uh, yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word."

The spirit stared at the young avatar for several moments before relenting, "Hmm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

The owl nods as Zei presented a first edition of an old tomb, Katara a waterbending scroll, and pausing at Aang's presentation of a wanted poster of himself.

Finally Sokka stepped forward and presented a butterfly shaped knot, "Ta da! It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge."

Wan Shi Tong blinked, "You're not very bright are you? Enjoy the library." With that the spirit stepped off the bridge and disappeared, descending further into the library.

* * *

"The sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse!" Sokka stared up at the ceiling of the planetarium deep within the library, "It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it! Something awful happened on that day, I don't know what, but I do know why. Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse!"

Katara nodded, "That makes sense. I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders. This is huge."

"We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, and then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down!" Sokka raised his fist triumphantly but froze.

"Mortals are so predictable," Wan Shi Tong spoke up from behind the boy, "And such Terrible liars. You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand," Sokka argued. "If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information."

The great owl shook his head, "You think you're the first person to believe their war is justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"We had no choice," Aang pleaded. "Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love."

Wan Shi Tong raised both his wings, "And now I'm going to protect what I love." The owl began to beat his wings causing a strong gust throughout the planetarium, "I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again."

"He's sinking the library," Katara shouted to be heard above the wind. "We've gotta get out of here!"

The owl's neck grew several feet longer and his feathers puffed up, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. You already know too much."

* * *

Kiren leaned back against Saare's stomach and watched Toph place a hand to the ground.

"The library's sinking," the earthbender deadpanned. Leaping up she ran towards the pillar, "The library's sinking!"

The bandit solidifies the sand around her feet and plants both of her fists into the sinking stone, stopping the descending library. Kiren walks up beside the earthbender and murmurs, "Agni get them out of there now!"

Toph turns her head away from the pillar as she struggles to maintain her hold, "What is it now?"

The archer turns around sharply and spits out, "Sandbenders," as she watches three sand gliders slow to a stop and several benders step off. "Toph try to keep the library up as long as you can. We have to buy them time!"

Stepping forward Kiren unslung her bow and knocked several arrows. She lets them all fly, pinning three sandbenders back to their gliders and the rest circle Appa. "Away from the bison!" she ordered.

The leader turns in her direction for only a moment before sending a blast of sand towards the firebender. The girl rolled to her right to avoid the blast and quickly got off two arrows killing two of the benders. Dropping her bow Kiren ran towards the rest.

Appa growls at the benders surrounding him and swats multiple away with a sweep of his tail. Taking advantage of the distracted bison several sandbenders began to throw ropes over the beast.

Seeing two sandbender edge toward her companion Kiren shouts, "Saare! Into the desert girl, get away from here."

With the bearcat safely away from the benders Kiren turned back to her task. She began to send blasts of fire towards the sandbenders that had ropes wrapped around the bison.

The leader turned towards four of his lackeys, "You four subdue the warrior. And all the rest of you focus on subduing the beast. Put a muzzle on him!"

Kiren was rushed by the four benders but kept them away from her with a blast of fire. She swept her right leg up high and spun quickly, sending two powerful bursts of fire towards her opponents. The sandbenders swept massive amounts of sand up around them to dispel the flames, but when the dust cleared what was left was crude glass! Kiren's eyes widened at the display but only had seconds before the other sandbenders attacked from behind. Taking advantage of the new ability all four benders swept their sand around the archer as she sent another attack to keep them away from close quarters. Kiren pounded at the glass that now surrounded her but it was too strong. She was forced to watch as Appa was pulled away by the gliders and she still couldn't break the glass encased around her.

* * *

Finally Aang flies out the top of the spire with Katara and Sokka attached. Toph sighed and let the spire go, it dropped fast and once it sunk its resulting blast threw the young earthbender backwards.

"We got it" Sokka cheered. "There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation's in trouble, now!"

The avatar approached Toph who was sitting on the ground with her head between her hands, "Where's Appa?"

Toph shook her head and groaned. Aang stood as still as a statue his mouth hangs open, and watering eyes are wide with horror.


	13. The Desert

Toph is forlorn as the avatar stands before her enraged, "How could you let them take Appa, why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't!" Toph argued. "The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and Sparks told me not to let go!"

"Where is Kiren?" Katara asks getting between the two benders.

Toph looked askance, "I don't know, the last I know she was fighting the sandbenders-."

Saare's yowl interrupted her statement. The large beast sat beside a large pile of glass, anxiously pawing at the crude structure.

Taking his club Sokka began hacking at the glass until it broke. But once it had one very agitated firebender tumbled out, "I am **never **fighting sandbenders again!"

"Kiren what in spirits happened?" Katara asked staring between the firebender, the glass, and the several dead sandbenders."

"You want to know what happened!" Kiren yelled. "What happened was that idiotic library started sinking and Toph had to stop its descent. But then the sandbenders came, easily there were at least twenty of them. I couldn't stop them from taking Appa, but when I tried my fire turned their sand bursts to glass. Hence the reason I was incased in it!"

Aang glared at the girls, "You could have come to get us! I could have saved him!"

Toph swung her arm around, "I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sandbenders snuck up on us and there wasn't time for-"

"You just didn't care," Aang argued. "You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!"

Katara approached the three in an attempt at peacemaking, "Aang, stop it. You know they did all they could. Toph saved our lives."

"Who's going to save our lives now?" Sokka complained. "We'll never make it out of here."

Aang turned his rage upon the tribesman, "That's all any of you guys care about; yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not."

Katara shook her head, "We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now."

The enraged grief stricken airbender cut his friend off, "I'm going after Appa."

"Aang wait" Katara called helplessly watching the monk take off on his glider. Sighing she turned to the others, "We'd better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se."

Sokka nodded and gestured towards the crater that was all that was left of the great library, "You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?"

"Right," Kiren started. She called Saare over and swiftly lifted the short earthbender into the saddle. "You next little waterbender, and as we travel you can tell me all about this owl and eclipse."

With the three seated astride the bearcat Kiren walked to face Saare. "Listen closely my friend; I know how much you wish to run because of the weeks you spent cooped up in the oasis. But please great one stay at my pace, their lives depend on it."

The firebender grabbed the reins and pulled them forward as she set out at a jog over the sand, "Start talking Katara, we'll be running for a while."

* * *

Kiren stomped off the strange rock back towards their sand sailor, "If I ever see another buzzard wasp again, it'll be too soon!"

Aang glared past the firebender and Kiren turned. Several other sand gliders pulled up and one of the men stepped forward, "What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailor? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe."

Katara shook her head, "We found the glider abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

Another of the sandbenders stepped forward next to the first, "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailor?"

"Quiet," the first man scolded. "No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

The second sandbender bowed his head, "Sorry father."

Toph's eyes widen upon realization of who the young sandbender is. "I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa," she whispered to the others.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

The Earthbender nodded her head, "I never forget a voice."

The young avatar stepped forward angrily, "You stole Appa! Where is he and what did you do to him?"

"They're lying," the younger sandbender argued looking caught. "They're the thieves."

Enraged the air nomad swung his staff down and obliterated a sand sailor with a blast of air, "Where is my bison? You tell me where he is now!"

The leader looked on in shock as the avatar destroyed another one of his sailors before turning angrily towards his son, "What did you do?"

"I-It wasn't me!" his son stuttered in reply.

Toph pointed towards the young man, "You said to put a muzzle on him, and to send four of your men after Sparks!"

"You muzzled Appa?!" Aang shouted enraged.

The young firebender scoffed, "I like how he caught onto that part," before backing away as the monks tattoos began to glow and he rose up into the air enraged.

Cowering towards the incredible power the sandbender conceded, "I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar! I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!"

The air around Aang slowly began to pick up and spin around the airbender as he fully enters the Avatar State, pulling in sand and creating a small tornado.

"Just get out of here! Run!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed Toph by the shoulders and pulled her away from the angered monk. Katara however makes her way through the fierce wind and grabs Aang's wrist. She brings the airbender back to the ground and hugs him by the shoulders. Sokka, Toph, and Kiren bring their hands down from shielding themselves as the wind becomes less violent. Tears stream down Aang's cheeks and Katara does her best to not let go of him. The wind finally dies down, Aang leave the Avatar State, and slumps into Katara.


	14. The Great Wall

Finally making it across the gap between the paths away from the giant serpent intent on killing them; Sokka turns to see the small earthbender still atop the rock pillar further out into the water. "Toph, come on its just ice."

Toph puts one foot on the ice that is between them, but shrinks back "Actually, I'm going to stay on my little island where I can see." A huge coil of the Sea Serpent crashes down just behind her, blasting her out onto the ice with a yelp, ""Oh, I'm coming!"

The tribesman nodded his encouragement, "You're doing great! Just follow the sound of my voice!"

Stopping completely to glare at the boy Toph replies acidly, "It's hard to ignore."

The sea snake's massive tail crashes through the ice bridge, shattering the entire expanse and sending Toph high into the air before she was sent into the lake. "Help! I can't swim!" she cried.

"I'm coming Toph" Sokka called out.

Before the boy could even move Suki surged past him and dived into the water. Swimming furiously towards the smaller girl the Kyoshi warrior held her above the waves.

Dramatically, "Oh Sokka, you saved me."

Suki blushed as the earthbender kisses her cheek, "Actually, it's me."

"Oh…well…heheh" Toph began fatally embarrassed. "You can go ahead and let me drown now."

Once on shore the red girl stomped over to the firebender who was flat on her back laughing hysterically, having heard the whole thing. "Shut up Sparks!" she roared beginning to kick the laughing girl.

* * *

Katara looked up shocked at the airbender gliding towards them. She had thought he would have been gone longer after having left to find Appa a short while ago, "Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa?"

The avatar nodded sadly, "I was, but something stopped me. Something big."

The group moves to the great wall of Ba Sing Se and both Aang and Toph begin to earthbend the entire group on an earth platform up the face of the wall, lifting them all upwards.

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait," Sokka asked as the group ascended the wall.

Aang looked away the boy and out toward the horizon, "That."

Sokka and the rest turned to peer over the edge of the wall. Flanked by several tanks on either side was a sight to behold. A monolithic drill edged steadily towards the giant walls of Ba Sing Se.

Ying despairingly lowered her head, "We made it to Ba Sing Se, and we're still not safe. No one is."

"We escorted you and your family safely her through the Serpent's Pass." Kiren said comfortingly. "I'm sure there is something that we can do to help the city."

An earthbender guard ran up to the group and spoke urgently, "What are you people doing here? Civilians aren't allowed on the wall."

Aang looked determined as he turned to face the man, "I'm the Avatar. Take me to whoever's in charge."

The Avatar's group approached a man seated at a desk alone, the refugees having been escorted into the city.

General Sung smiled at the young monk, "It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar, but your help is not needed."

Aang looked incredulous, "Not needed?"

"Not needed," the general intoned smugly. "I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded."

Toph was quick to reprimand the general, "What about the Dragon of the West? He got in."

Sung appeared startled, "Well…uh…technically yes, but he was quickly expunged." More confidently he continued, "Nevertheless that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se, which means penetrable city."

Toph scoffed, "Yeah, thanks for the tour, but we still got the drill problem."

The General paced back and forth, "Not for long. To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team."

Sokka looked thoughtful, "That's a good group name, very catchy."

Kiren stared at the general who seemed extremely confident. The firebender sat down in a chair facing the desk, leaned back on two legs putting her heels upon the desk, and pulled out an arrow. She studied him for a few more seconds before letting out a loud laugh. Calming down she smirked, "You really believe that will work don't you? Where did you learn your strategies general, grade school?"

The general stopped his pacing abruptly and stared at the girl. Currently she ignored him, taking time between super heating an arrowhead and carving at it with a knife.

Sung was flustered, "I'll have you know girl that our team is composed of the most powerful earthbenders in the city. And besides what do you know **firebender**,"He spat.

The archer smirked at the man, "It still won't work, and besides I know a lot more than you general. You know considering that I am a **firebender**," she looked at him pointedly, "I like to play around with metal. Trust me that drill is made by the most advanced metal smiths in the entire world. Your **elite **earthbenders won't even be able to dent it." She glanced towards the edge of the wall and encouraged, "Just watch, not a dent."

Below the Terra Team is seen trying to wedge several large pillars of stone against the side of the drill, but it shatters them effortlessly. And before the earthbenders could try again two warriors repel down the side and swiftly take out the entire team of twenty men.

Kiren groaned, "Great. Now we have to deal with the three of them again."

Ignoring the firebender General Sung flails his arms in panic, "We're doomed!"

Sokka slaps the general hard across the face, "Get a hold of yourself man!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," the general replied rubbing his cheek. He meekly approaches the avatar and pleads timidly, "Help please."

Aang nodded and walked to the edge of the wall, "The question is, how are we going to stop that thing?"

Everyone turns to Sokka and he jumps slightly, "Why are you all looking at me?"

The avatar shrugs, "You're the idea guy."

Sokka groans staring at them incredulously, "So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure," he complains.

Katara smiles, "And also the complaining guy."

"Now that," Sokka points at her "I don't mind."

* * *

Ty Lee looks through the periscope from within the command chamber of the drill, "Hey, look at that dust cloud. It's so…poofy. Poof!"

War Minister Qin looks at the girl strangely before turning to look at the royal, "Don't worry Princess. I'm sure it's nothing.

Sometime after the announcement of the drill hitting the wall of Ba Sing Se a message echoes through the communication tubes, "War Minister, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!"

The war minister's eyes widen in shock as another message comes through, "War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage sir!"

Azula narrows her eyes at the minister who is frozen in terror before turning towards Ty Lee and Mai, "Let's go ladies."

* * *

Kiren looks around suspiciously as Katara and Aang finish cutting through another brace. Where were the guards? Surely they would have noticed the sabotage by now.

"Good work Team Avatar" Sokka encouraged. "Now Aang just needs to…..DUCK!"

He ducks and covers just in time to avoid a blast of blue flame. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee run out onto another massive girder well above the group.

"Wow Azula you were right, it is the Avatar." Ty Lee gushed before smiling seductively at Sokka, "…and friends."

Sokka smiles vacantly, "Hey."

Katara marches past angrily and yanks the boy into a passageway.

"Well hello there princess," Kiren smirked. "Fancy seeing you here, do you come here often?"

Azula glares back at the girl, "Your hilarious Kiren."

The older firebender grins widely at the royal before sauntering away, "Bye princess."

"Follow them," Azula ordered. "The Avatar is mine."

* * *

Kiren reaches the water siblings and whispers urgently, "Go towards the rear of the drill and exit that way. I'm going back the way we came, I'll grab pipsqueak and meet you there."

Turning, the trio split paths. Kiren spun around and ran past Ty Lee and Mai and back out onto the girders before leaping a good twenty feet down to a lower one.

* * *

Azula slides down the huge drill and drops down beside a slurry drenched Ty Lee and scowls at the drill. With the final blow delivered to the top of the drill by the Avatar the entire machine had shut down. A steaming hatch opened in the rear of the drill, revealing a somber Mai.

"We lost."


	15. The Earth King

Aang hangs off of Appa's head fur, "I missed you more than you'll ever know buddy."

Sokka walks over to talk to the girls, "Look, we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back, I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll."

Katara eyes him critically, "One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll."

"We can build on it," Sokka continues enthusiastically, "If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse, we need the Earth King's support."

"What makes you think we'll get it?" Toph asked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang."

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different.

"Sokka," Katara began unconvinced. "The last time you had a good feeling almost got us all killed, and besides Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us."

Toph nodded her head, "I'm with sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se, and I can't even see!"

"But now that we have Appa back," Aang jumped in "there is nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth about the conspiracy and the war."

Sokka slung his arm around the young monk, "See Aang's with me. It's the whole reason we came here in the first place, we have to try. And I bet you that Kiren agrees with me too, firebenders love war!"

The archer glared icily at the warrior, "I don't like you….but Saare is still in the city so I have to agree with you."

Katara considered the three thoughtfully, "Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change."

The small earthbender rose to her feet, "I don't like the new positive Sokka," she points accusingly, "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he!"

* * *

After battling through scores of soldiers Sokka runs up to a massive intricate door, "Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere."

The heroes rush past the fallen doors into a vast chamber and stop before a large dais, weapons at the ready. Kiren noticing the extra soldiers within the room slinks off to the shadows bow at the ready. Seated upon a throne is the Earth King himself.

Aang speaks urgently noticing Long Feng and several Dai Li prepared to fight the group, "We need to talk to you!"

Long Feng turns to the king, "They're here to overthrow you!"

"No, we're on your side. We're here to help!" Sokka argues.

The king rose agitated, "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point," Toph states sardonically.

"If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down."

Dropping their weapons Aang smiles, "See, we're friends, your Earthiness."

Unimpressed the Earth King frowns grimly and signals to Long Feng. The Dai Li project their stone gloves and bind the heroes' arms behind their backs.

* * *

"Detain the assailants, and make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again," Long Feng ordered.

Surprised the Earth King looks at the young airbender, "Avatar? You're the Avatar?"

"What does it matter your Highness? They're enemies of the state."

The king looks uncertainly at his advisor, "Perhaps you're right." Watching his pet bear sniff and lick the boy the royal changes his mind, "Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say."

Aang approached the throne, "Well, sir, there is a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you."

"A secret war? That's crazy."

Long Feng agreed with his king, "Completely."

The Avatar stared accusingly at the earthbender, "Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our Sky Bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brain washed our friend!"

Long Feng turned to the king, "All lies. I've never even seen a Sky Bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct."

"The Earth King nodded, "I have to trust my advisor."

"Wait I can prove he's lying!" Sokka spoke out. "Long Feng said he's never seen a Sky Bison, ask him to lift his robe."

"What?! I am not disrobing."

As quick as air an arrow shot out of the darkness pinning part of Long Feng's robe to the ground. The tooth mark bruise he received from Appa can clearly be seen on his left leg.

"Right there! Appa bit him."

Sokka looks smugly at the minister, "Never met a sky bison, huh?"

Long Feng rips the arrow out of his robe, "That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone."

Kiren steps out of her corner and walks towards the earthbender another arrow at the ready, this one flaming a furious blue, "Try again little man."

Long Feng glared at the defiant girl, "Well fine I stole the idiotic beast."

The king glared at his advisor, "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory."

Katara narrowed her eyes at the king and spoke strongly, "Come with us your highness there's something you need to see."

Now standing on the outer wall Aang pointed excitedly at the dismantled drill, "It's still there!"

Shaken the Earth King took a step back, "I can't believe I never knew." Turning to glare at his advisor he intoned firmly, "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka shouts after the fallen advisor mockingly, "Looks like Long Feng is 'long gone'! Ha…oh, yeah, I've been waitin' to us that one."

* * *

Aang stared, awed at his scroll, given to him by the general, "I can't believe it. There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a Guru."

Sokka scratched the back of his head, "What's a Guru, some kind of poisonous blowfish?"

The avatar shook his eagerly, "No, a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State."

Katara happily holds up a report, "And I can't believe we know where our Dad is now." She glanced at the archer before asking, "Is there anything for Kiren?"

The firebender smiled sadly at the girl, "Most of my family is dead, and my siblings want nothing to do with a traitor."

Sokka looked resigned, "Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion. I guess that's me?"

Kiren shook her head, "No both of you go see your dad in Chameleon Bay. I will stay and help the generals."

General How looked sheepishly around the room before hardening his expression, "The generals and I have discussed it. We would prefer if one of the others would attend our meetings. Most of the others have….mixed feelings about a firebender helping with the invasion."

Aang rounded on him, expression angry, "Kiren is an ally. She has helped to defend your city and now you dispute her help because she's a firebender!"

Katara sighed and put a hand on the monk's shoulder, "calm down Aang, there's nothing we can do about their opinions. I will stay to help the generals and Sokka will go to Chameleon Bay."

The Earth King approached the warriors, "I wish you all a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks, and we look forward to your return."

"Your Majesty. There are three female warriors here to see you; they're from the island of Kyoshi." A guard informed.

Sokka jumped and threw a fist in the air, "That's Suki! The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters, trust worthy too. They're good friends of ours."

The Earth King smiled, "Then we shall welcome them as honored guests."

Sokka and Aang depart quickly on Appa and Toph walks into the city to speak with her mother. Kiren, Katara, and Saare remain outside of the palace watching until their forms disappear.

* * *

A lone Dai Li agent walks towards a cell and slides a tray under the door, "Dinner. The council of five and the military are loyal to the Earth King, but the Dai Li remains loyal to you, Long Feng sir."

The ex advisor looks up from the tray and smiles viscously before returning to his dinner.

* * *

The Earth King smiled at the three warriors knelt before him, "In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi warriors."

The leader lifts her head to look at the king, her eyes flashing a brilliant gold. Azula's lips quirk, suppressing a smirk, "We are the Earth King's humble servants."


	16. Subterfuge

The Earth King sits on his throne with Bosco's head in his lap while the three foreign warriors knee at the foot of the dais.

"Look Bosco, the Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us. Aren't you excited?" Turning serious the king continues, "It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me."

Azula smoothly replied, "It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you."

The Earth King continued to pet Bosco's head, "But there is good news. As we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer; on the day of a solar eclipse."

Azula's eyes widen slightly at these last words, but quickly controls her expression. Feigning enthusiasm, "Really? Now that sound like a fascinating and brilliant plan."

* * *

In the military headquarters of Ba Sing Se the Council of Five plus Katara are seated at a long table overlooking a map of the world.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point of the attack. In exactly two months, the Army and Navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun." General How glances around before continuing, "All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan."

Katara nods respectfully as the general passes her some scrolls, "I'll get these scrolls to him right away. Thank you, General How."

Standing the young bender decides to stop for some tea, she could head straight to the Earth King tomorrow.

* * *

In a small building in the upper ring of the city Azula paces behind her two companions, "We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity girls."

Ty Lee stops removing her Kyoshi makeup long enough to tease the dark girl beside her, "Mai finally gets to wear makeup that's not totally depressing?"

"Ha. Ha," Mai deadpans, ignoring the fact that she had large, dark splotches of makeup beneath her eyes.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom," Azula continues beginning to stare out their window. Missing the surprised looks the other girls threw her. "For a hundred years the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we are on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves. From the inside we're in the perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li, controls Ba Sing Se."

* * *

The next day Mai and Ty Lee laze about the pillared courtyard of the palace.

"I'm tired of wearing this girly disguise. I don't know how anyone can fight in this," Mai complained morosely.

"Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes," Ty Lee chirped.

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King? If I have to clean up one more pile of bear poop, I'm going to throw up."

Ty Lee began to stretch, "Princess Azula promised we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we captured the Avatar. We just have to be patient."

"Shush up! Do you want the whole palace to know we're Fire Nation," Mai urgently whispered as she stood to face the other girl.

"Sorry."

Above the heads of the girls two Dai Li agents that had been listening intently retreat up the pillars, and Azula smiles to herself as she walked up to her two companions. "Good work girls. I'm sure the Dai Li will deliver the message."

* * *

Katara runs down the halls of the Earth King's palace, message scroll in hand. Breathless, she runs straight into the unsuspecting archer.

Groaning Kiren rubbed her head as she stood up and pulled the flustered girl with her, "Katara what's up, where are you running to so fast?"

"There's no time to explain," Katara rushed out grabbing the other girl's hand and pulling her towards the throne room.

Bursting into the large room Katara sighs happily at the three warriors near the dais, "Thank goodness you are here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

Both Azula's and Kiren's eyes widen at the news but the fire princess smiles as she stands, "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know."

At the sound of the smooth voice Kiren instantly reaches towards her left shoulder for her bow.

"Oh, it looks like someone came unprepared for company Kiren," Azula smirked as the older firebender cursed herself for leaving her weapon with Saare. "So, Zuzu's in the city too. I think it's time for a family reunion."

Kiren snarls as she kicks Ty Lee away from Katara where the acrobat had snuck up. "Do you really think so Azula?"

The princess looked on calmly as the waterbender blasted away Mai's knives with a blast of water, but she growled when five ice daggers were sent her way. Seeing as Ty Lee was busy distracting Kiren Azula decided to take care of the girl herself.

Hearing the lightning begin to form Kiren spares a glance at the distracted waterbender before gathering herself. As Ty Lee executed a flip over her, Kiren grabbed the girl by one leg and the back of her collar. With all her strength the firebender tossed the acrobat as far away as possible before running towards Katara.

Nearly finished completing her form Azula looked up towards her target only to nearly lose her grip on the lightning. What was that fool doing?

Stepping between the royal and the waterbender Kiren stared the princess down, "Can you do it Az?" Seeing the indecision on the girl's face only made the archer angrier, "Come on do it princess! There is no difference between her and me! An enemy is an enemy!"

The fire princess frantically shook her head as the power began to grow painful. With a painful shout Azula released the blast towards the other firebender before falling to her knees clutching her arms to her chest.

Kiren blanched at the sight of the fallen princess before the lightning hit her full force. The firebender caught the lightning with her hands but the force pushed her back several feet, straight into Mai's onslaught of knives. Unprepared for the sudden impact in her thigh, ribs, and right shoulder Kiren lost her grip on the lightning and it forcefully went into the ground. Screaming in pain the girl barely registered the hits to her chi points and the fallen waterbender beside her.

Groaning Azula looked up from her bleeding arms to the others. Mai and Ty Lee stood beside her, and the other two lay several feet from her on the ground.

* * *

As night falls on Chameleon Bay Sokka sheathes his machete, and picks up his war club. His father approaches, as the warriors finish loading the ships.

Hakoda smiles at his son, "Ready to go knock some Fire Nation heads?"

"You don't know how much this means to me dad." Sokka replied earnestly. "I'll make you proud, and I'll finally prove to you what a great warrior I am."

The older tribesman places a hand on his son's shoulder, "Sokka, you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm already proud of you, and I've always known you were a great warrior."

Father and son are climbing the ramp to embark when they hear Appa's rumbling moan and turn. Appa sets down at the foot of the ramp, and Aang turns to Sokka with a worried expression."

Sokka turns towards his father apprehensively, "This can't be good news."

* * *

Azula struggles as a pair of Dai Li agents escort her to the cell holding Long Feng, "What is this about? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!" she tries to pull away from her guards but winces as the bandages pull on her injured arms.

"But you are not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you?" Long Feng responds sinisterly, "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!"

The young royal stops struggling, "What do you want?"

"I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se. And you have something I need."

"Oh?" Azula asks innocently.

"The Earth King's trust."

"And why should I help you?"

Long Feng smiles wickedly, "Because I can get you the Avatar."

Azula matches his smile, "I'm listening."


	17. Crossroads of Destiny

Sokka looks at the young airbender as Appa flies towards the city, "So, what kind of trouble is Katara in?"

Aang doesn't turn to look at his friend but replies worriedly, "I don't know. In my vision, I just know that both she and Kiren needed help."

Sokka grumbled a bit before stating, "It would be nice if your Avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time." He pauses as a rumbling noise is heard and points to the ground, "What is that?!"

Below Toph is racing over the land leaving behind a large trail of dust. Aang brings Appa closer and Sokka calls out, "Need a ride?"

Startled the small earthbender yelps, "Ahhh," before tumbling to the ground off the mounds of earth she had been skating on."

* * *

Zuko and Iroh wait impatiently inside a large, decorated house on the palace grounds; waiting to serve the Earth King tea as per invite.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko groaned.

As sage like as ever Iroh suggests, "Maybe the Earth King overslept."

Zuko mutters, "Something's not right," as several Dai Li enter the room and surround the two tea servers.

Azula enters the room now garbed in earth kingdom attire and smiles mockingly at her relatives, "its tea time."

Zuko stands angrily, "Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Li?" the fire princess asked innocently. "They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it!"

Iroh stares calmly at his niece eyeing the bandages now adorning the princess's arms and her now shortened nails…interesting. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the "Dragon of the West?"

Azula picked at her arms and answered in a bored tone, "I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle."

"It's more of a demonstration really," Iroh replied looking pointedly at his nephew who smirked and ducked behind him as the old general took a sip of tea before opening his mouth and breathed a powerful torrent of fire at the Dai Li, like a dragon.

Taking advantage of the distraction Zuko bursts through the wall and into an empty hallway Iroh right behind him, and their enemies right behind the general.

The general jumps out of a lightning made hole and into a bush on the ground. Turning he urged Zuko, "Come on. You'll be fine."

Shaking his head the royal argued, "No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!"

The young prince turns around and walks back towards the Dai Li and Azula. Iroh slaps his forehead in frustration and makes his escape.

Azula smirked as she stalked towards her older brother after having cornering the boy, "You're so dramatic. What, are you going to do, challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

Angry and determined Zuko nods his head, "Yes! I challenge you!"

Smiling mockingly the fire princess slowly shook her head, "No thanks, but I have bigger fish to fry. And you brother, are just not a threat."

* * *

The Earth King smiled encouragingly at the group, "Your friends are fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"But, in my vision. I felt so sure that they were in trouble." Aang argued.

"Well, she met with the Council of Generals to plan the invasion. And since then she's been off with the firebender and your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors."

"See Aang? She's with Suki. They're probably back at our apartment right now, talking about make up or something." Sokka pointed out.

Nodding the young monk agreed, "Ok, maybe you're right."

The Earth King smiled again, "Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instinct would sense it."

Some time later Appa lands in front of the house and Aang, Sokka and Toph run inside. Upon entering they see the large bearcat pacing anxiously and mewling worriedly, and Momo greets them by chattering excitedly and climbing on Aang's shoulders.

"There's no one else here," Toph states.

Aang nods his head frantically, "They are in trouble! I knew it!"

"Wait, someone's at the door," Toph interrupted pointing at the back door. A moment later, someone knocks on it. "Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine." The small earthbender walks to the door and slides it open to reveal Iroh, "Glad to see you're okay."

"I need your help," the old general implored immediately. "May I come in?" Toph nods to him and he enters the room, "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara and Kiren!" Aang spoke up.

Iroh nodded sadly, "She has captured my nephew as well."

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save the girls and Zuko."

"Whoa there," Sokka urged, "You lost me at, Zuko."

The old general placed his hands on the tribesman's shoulders, "I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him."

Sokka removes Iroh's hands and shoves him away, "Good inside of him isn't enough. Kiren's been trying to convince us of that for ages. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

Aang shook his head sadly at the boy, "Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

Sokka sighed at the mention of his sister and nodded grudgingly.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us," Iroh heads back outside and the others follow.

A bound and gagged Dai Li agent is sitting on the porch. Toph lifts him up by earthbending two stone slabs on either side of him. Iroh pulls down the cloth over his face.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup," The agent began. "They're going to overthrow the Earth King."

Sokka draws his machete and threatens the earthbender, "My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?"

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace."

* * *

"Kiren come on! Stay with me, you have to stay conscious." Katara pleads with the fallen archer, completely ignoring the fire prince behind her.

Quickly the waterbender swiftly removed the knives imbedded in the firebender's thigh, right side, and high on her right shoulder. Kiren sucked in shallow breaths and kept her eyes on Katara's, "I'll be fine little waterbender." Not amused Katara pressed down on the wounds to stop the bleeding.

Pressing a hand to the firebender's forehead Katara gasped, "You're running a fever!"

Kiren shook her head at the girl and smiled, "That's my normal temperature Katara, you've never been close enough to a firebender to feel their heat. My fire is within me.

Grunting in pain the archer complained, "Why did Mai have to develop an obsession of playing with sharp things?"

Zuko snorted in laughter but quickly sobered at the waterbender's glare. "Do you think this is funny prince? Oh I bet you do, why did they throw you in here anyway? Let me guess, it's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue us, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."

The young royal looks at her but then immediately turned to look at the fallen firebender, "What happened?"

Kiren smirked at her old friend, "Our princess prefers to play with lightning. I caught it, but it blew me back into your girlfriend's knives. I'm really an unlucky person."

Ignoring the two Katara glared at the prince, "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Katara grew angrier, "I don't?! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally," Turning away from the prince she gathered water into her palms and weakly began to heal the archer's charred forearms, not having gotten her full strength back because of Ty Lee's chi blocking. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." The prince turned fully to face the waterbender's shocked face.

* * *

Sokka and Toph burst into the Earth King's throne room alone, Iroh and Aang having gone to find Katara and Kiren. "Thank goodness we're in time!"

The Earth King looked puzzled, "In time for what?"

"Yeah, what are you in time for cutie? Ty Lee asked as she somersaulted forward very close to the water tribesman.

Sokka sweated a bit and rubbed his neck, "Uh, I'm kinda involved with Suki."

Ty Lee just giggled, "Who?"

Toph earthbended a rock underneath the acrobat flinging her backwards, the surprised girl flipped backwards midair and landed on top of the badger mole statue in the back of the room.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!" Toph shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Mai replied flinging three daggers towards the blind girl.

Annoyed with the fight Azula holds the Earth King by the shoulder. The frightened king stares at the blue flame that Azula holds close to his head, "This fight…is over."

Toph and Sokka raise their hand in surrender and Ty Lee flips between them and quickly disable them both.

"Get them out of my sight," the princess snarled.

The girl smiles evilly as the three are led out of the room and Long Feng enters the throne room, followed by a troop of the Dai Li, all lined in rows.

"Now comes the part where I double-cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation Princess." The Dai Li do not respond and Long Feng turns to them, frowning and points at Azula, "I said, arrest her. What is wrong with you?

"It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end."

"What are you talking about?"

Azula's voice took on a wistful tone, "I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing. So you had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power…the divine right to rule…something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know. And you know." Long Feng begins to sweat. His face is full of hesitation and uncertainty. Azula sits on the throne and crosses her legs, "Well?"

Realizing that he has lost Long Feng bows his head and kneels before the fire princess, "You've beaten me at my own game."

The young royal smirked, "Don't flatter yourself. You were never even a player."

* * *

Katara continues to soothe the archer's injuries but glances at the prince, "I'm sorry I yelled at you before.

Zuko shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"It's just for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Kiren snorted in laughter before grimacing at the twinge of pain, "Quite a terrifying visage to imagine. Now did you see that ridiculous ponytail each time or no?"

The fire prince ignored the girl but turned away and placed a hand to his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Katara quickly corrected.

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

The female firebender smirked at her friend, "Wow Az was right you are dramatic. I can't believe it took you that long to accept a scar. Were you this somber over a scrapped knee perhaps prince?"

Katara glared at the fallen firebender but then furrowed her brow, remembering the numerous scars that covered the girl's frame.

"Shut up Kiren," Zuko growled. The prince was about to further argue with the other firebender, but Aang chose that exact moment to burst into the crystal cavern with Iroh.

"Aang, I knew you would come," Katara exclaimed jumping up to hug the airbender.

Zuko turned to the general upset, "Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar!?"

"Saving you, that's what" Aang retorted glaring at the firebender.

The prince snarled at the monk and tried to lunge at him, but Iroh grabbed him, preventing him from causing a fight.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." The old man turned to the other three, "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Katara and Aang with Kiren held between them limping on her leg proceed through the hole in the cavern and Iroh turned towards his sullen nephew.

"Why uncle?"

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!"

Before the fire royal can absorb his uncle's wisdom he is interrupted by a quake and the general is suddenly trapped in crystals. Azula walks toward the two until Zuko is directly between her and the old master.

"I expected this kind of treachery from uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

Zuko glared at his sister, "Release him immediately!"

Azula shook her head, "It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

Iroh stared pleadingly at his nephew, "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

The princess glared daggers at her uncle, "Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

Iroh saw the wan in the prince's eyes, "Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

Azula shrugged, "You are free to choose."

* * *

Katara turned to the young monk, "We have got to find Sokka and Toph."

A stream of blue fire rocket towards the trio from behind, Aang quickly turns around and earthbends a wall of stone to protect them. The fire hits the wall with great force, knocking the three back. Kiren, unsteady on her wounds falls to the ground, but Katara runs around the smoldering wall immediately and bends the water in the small stream running through the cavern. She charges the fire princess and brings the water crashing down around her. Azula deflected the blast with a small burst of fire, but Katara continues her attack and smashed the water into the floor creating a large wave. Azula stomps the ground and flings her hands out, making a wall of blue flame that evaporated the oncoming wave. The resulting steam hides the royal from view.

A moment later, Azula jumps high out of the steam from one of the larger crystals above. As she flies the princess attacked with two fire balls which her opponents extinguish by bending the water from the channel into a shield. The firebender lands on a column of rock jutting out form one of the walls. Aang shoots his fists forward and brings his palms sown, sending a shockwave through the column, destroying it. Azula is forced to drop down between Aang and Katara. The princess looks back and forth between her two opponents and finally to the fallen firebender who is still struggling to stand upright.

Suddenly, a blast of red fire lands between the avatar and fire princess. They young royal smiles fiercely at her brother, pleased by his decision, as the new opponent combats the monk Azula attacks Katara; waving her arm in an arc and throwing a jet of fire at the waterbender.

Zuko attacks Aang with a barrage of fire. The Avatar quickly parries the blows and sends the prince flying backward several feet and knocking him to the ground. Aang leaps forward and attempts to attack Zuko with a blast of air but Zuko rolls out of the way and counters with a blast of flame at the airbender's legs.

Katara and Azula rush each other across the channel of water. The waterbender stops and bends a puddle, lifting it up with an arm and throwing it towards the royal with the other. Azula just narrowly steps aside and turns to watch as the water passed just inches from her face and cuts a few hairs from her bangs. Katara bends the puddle on the ground and lobs it at the princess, knocking her to her knees. As Azula starts to get back to her feet, Katara bends the water all around her body. The waterbender creates two long tentacles of water and ensnares one of Azula's arms and leg, efficiently trapping the girl, before Katara can finish the fight a flash of fire blasts through her tentacles from the other side of the channel. Azula smiles at her brother before turning her attention to the avatar and lunges after him.

"I thought you had changed!" Katara called out to the fire prince as she blocked his fire lances.

"I have changed," Zuko shot back sending another blast of fire at the waterbender.

Kiren finally succeeding in standing plants her feet and is torn between the two fights. Before she can even decide which warriors to help the fight unfolds. Azula effectively fought of the avatar and leapt from the top of a crystal cluster and shoots a blast of fire down at the waterbender. Katara was able to deflect the blast and another from the prince, but the third blue arc of fire hit her directly. The girl was thrown back, colliding with a cluster of crystals. Seeing the avatar rise and start towards the fire siblings Kiren set out towards them.

Aang launches dozens of feet into the air, kicking up an enormous dust cloud. The monk slams his body down into the floor, cracking the stone, and a moment later rises up and charging at the firebenders on a rolling mound of rock. But before the boy even reaches the channel a Dai Li agent jumps in front of him, destroying the mound and sending Aang to the floor. The monk picks himself up and assesses the damage around him. Dozens of Dai Li ascend from the cliffs above, lining themselves with the fire duo. As Katara lifts herself from the ground several Dai Li surround her.

"There's too many," he murmurs. The boy turns around and pulls several crystals out of the ground to form a tent over him. His arrow begins to glow and Zuko and the Dai Li are frightened but also entranced by the avatar's power.

Kiren stares as the airbender rises from the ground in a bright pillar of light. What she sees that the boy doesn't is the fire princess behind him preparing to strike. Eyes widening, the firebender starts to run towards the royal but is too far away to stop her, "Azula NO!"

High up in the air Avatar Aang begins to move the water in the channel and the earth of the cavern, until suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes his body. Aang's body plummets towards the ground, his clothes charred, and his eyes closed. Katara stares on, shocked and horrified. She turns and gathers the water around her; Katara creates a large wave and rides along towards the plummeting boy. The wave covers Zuko and the Dai Li washing them away, the waterbender catches Aang and lands on the ground, the water flowing away from her. Tears streak down her cheeks as she holds the avatar's unconscious body and looks up hopelessly. The fire siblings begin to advance on Katara and the fallen monk when a blast of fire hits the ground between the opponents. Kiren leaps from the crystals and lands between Katara and the prince and princess.

The archer glares at her old friends and orders over her shoulder, "Katara go now! You've got get out of here!"

Sobbing Katara looks at the firebender, "Kiren no."

"Go now waterbender! I'll hold them off as long as I can." Kiren argued already blocking the fire coming towards them. "Aang will only be alright Katara if you get him out of here now! Pakku gave you a gift Katara before we left the North Pole, use it!"

"Kiren what about you?!"

The firebender grinned darkly, "You can't carry us both little waterbender, leave me. NOW GO!"

Kiren punches left and right, shooting blasts of fire at any attackers. Katara moves behind the archer carrying the fallen airbender in the arms. The waterbender goes to the waterfall and bends the water. She forms a rising current that lifts her and the monk upward. At last glance she sees the Dai Li advancing on her friend and Zuko smiling at his sister triumphantly.

* * *

High above Katara lays the young avatar down on Appa's shoulders and takes the flask from around her neck. The waterbender holds the small amount of water over her palm and places her hand over the large wound on the monk's back. Katara waits with baited breath, tears streaming down her face, before finally Aang groans from the recovery. The waterbender pulls the boy to her and holds him close, but the girl stares back at Ba Sing Se and smiles sadly.

The Earth King looks on sadly beside the others on Appa's back as he leaves his home, "The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."


	18. The Avatar Awakens

The young avatar groans as he begins to awaken. Bandages cover his arms and abdomen, the boy groggily sits up and clutches his stomach, "What happened?" Aang looks to the side and gasps as he sees that he is in a Fire Nation ship, "Oh no!" He scrambles off the bed only to fall down just as quickly. Grabbing his staff Aang uses it as a crutch and hobbles out of the door. The avatar teeters from side to side while slowly inching down the dim hallway. Seeing two Fire Navy soldiers the boy gasps and swung his staff, sending a strong gust of wind at the soldiers.

The two shield themselves from the attack and spot Aang running as fast as he could down the hallway, "He's awake! Stop, wait!"

Aang tries to escape running up a small flight of stairs up onto the main deck only to stop, confused as he comes to a stop in front of Hakoda, Bato, and Momo, "Momo?" The lemur chattered excitedly and hopped to the boys shoulder, licking his cheek.

"Twinkle Toes, that's got to be you," Toph says as she and Katara run towards the avatar.

"Aang you're awake!"

"Are you sure?" Aang asked the waterbender. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming" Katara assured the confused airbender. "You're finally awake."

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy."

Returning the hug given to him Aang asked, "Sokka?" Now even more confused and clearly exhausted the young monk began to sway on his feet.

Toph eyes the boy skeptically, "Uh oh! Somebody catch him, he's gonna…."

"Thud"

"…fall," the earthbender finished.

* * *

The general glared down at the broken girl, even beaten as she was the young woman still stood strong and proud. "Just give it up girl! You've sat here for weeks; why not just tell me what I need to know so you can rest in peace?"

Looking up Kiren smiled at the man. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself as if to speak, and when the man leaned close she spit in his face.

Outraged the general wiped the blood from underneath his eye and backhanded the smirking firebender. Kiren smiled again, "The thing about noblemen hands," she began. "They're so soft; I can barely feel a thing."

The man glared at the chuckling warrior once more before stalking out of the chamber.

* * *

Once he regained consciousness again Aang sat across form Katara on the ship's deck, "Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?"

Katara glanced at the boy in concern, "You need to take it easy okay? You got hurt pretty bad. I like your hair."

"I have hair? How long was I out" Aang asked reaching up shocked and feeling his scalp.

The waterbender shrugged, "A few weeks. Maybe we should go upstairs. You need a healing session."

Katara led the avatar off the deck and finally into the small room where Aang had first woken up. Pulling water from two bowls beside the bed the waterbender held them to the boy's back. "Tell me where you pain feels most intense."

Aang glanced back at the girl and nodded, "I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone, but you brought me back; you saved me."

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did, exactly."

Katara dropped her hands when she replaced the water back into the bowls and Aang sat up. "Katara I saw all the people on this ship, even Saare and Momo are here. Where is Kiren?"

The waterbender glanced away quickly before turning back to the boy, tears falling from her eyes. "When you fell I was distraught. I just sat there with you cradled in my arms, I was frozen. Kiren stood between us and the Fire Nation; she broke me out of my daze. I still can remember her smile when she told me that I could only carry one out of that cavern." The girl began to sob and Aang brought the waterbender into his arms. "It was her that saved you Aang, saved us. Kiren told me to use the flask Pakku gave me to save you, and she held Azula and Zuko off while we escaped. They have her now, and if it hadn't been for her than they'd have us too."

Aang nodded and rubbed the distraught girl's back, "It's not your fault Katara. Kiren knows what she's doing; I just hope she's okay."

* * *

Thousands of citizens gathered below in the royal plaza facing a high balcony of which Li and Lo were seated.

Together the twin teachers spoke as one, "Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. In Ba Sing Se she found her brother, Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell. Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's Great Walls, and brought them down! The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory. Now our heroes have returned home, your princess, Azula!"

The young royal strode to the edge of the balcony towards the cheers of her people.

Waiting for the cheers to die Li and Lo began again, "And after three long years, your prince has returned…Zuko!"

Azula heard her triumphs glorified and spoken to the waiting crowd, and she heard her brother's, but she ignored it all; even the presence of her brother beside her. The royal's gaze was for one only. Azula watched as six guards marched through the crowd, in between them they led Kiren. The dark warrior looked up into the balcony and met the princess's gaze; they held each other's eyes for as long as possible before she was pulled roughly further into the city.

* * *

Sokka sat on a crate on the deck of the Fire Navy ship, around him sat his friends and family; he faced Aang, "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then, we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So what now" Aang asked.

"We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies," Hakoda explained. "But the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion; just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke," Sokka finished.

The young monk looked around sadly, "Not all our allies."

Sokka sighed, a pained look on his face, "We couldn't go back for her Aang, there were too many soldiers and the city was overrun. Kiren stayed behind so that we could continue our work." At Aang's nod the warrior continued in a more upbeat tone, "And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage. We have a secret, you!"

"Me?"

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead." Sokka stood and raised his arms triumphantly, "Isn't that great?!"

* * *

Katara sits on the bed beside Aang and looks at the sullen boy, "I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed."

The avatar nodded, "You're right, I don't. But the problem is, I did fail."

"Aang that's not true."

"It is true," the airbender argued standing up. "I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there, but I lost. And now, the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good; and Kiren was captured."

Katara sighed, "Aang we all blame ourselves for losing Kiren, but you cannot bear the weight of all of it. Remember, there's still an invasion plan."

Angered Aang rips the tapestry above his bed and tears it from the wall, "And I hate the invasion plan, too! I don't want you or anyone else risking their lives to fix my mistakes. I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now, I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang."

"Katara, please just go."

* * *

Bato sees the young waterbender running up to them, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'll leave you two alone."

Katara approached her father, "He left." Seeing the confused expression cross Hakoda's face she explained, "Aang, he just took his glider and disappeared. I brought him food from dinner, and he was just gone. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone. That it's all his responsibility."

"Maybe that's his way of being brave."

Katara scoffed angrily, "It's not brace, it's selfish and stupid. We could be helping him. And I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much that we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?"

Hakoda stand in silence, letting her words sink in, "You're talking about me too, aren't you?"

Katara's tears start again as she turns away, "How could you leave us, Dad? I mean, I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but…but we were just so lost without you."

The old tribesman placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I am so sorry Katara."

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry, and hurt."

Hakoda sighed sadly, "I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep. I would lay awake missing you so much, it would ache."

* * *

Ozai paced the throne room floor before walking behind his son, "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing, and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment, you slayed the Avatar."

Zuko's brow lifted in surprise, "What did you hear?"

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."

The fire prince listens to his father's words before his eyes narrow in suspicion.

* * *

"Blockade," Aang mutters as he glides barely a foot above the ocean. The avatar took a deep breath before collapsing his glider and diving into the water, under the Fire Nation blockade.

* * *

Azula couldn't sleep; she stood pacing in her room at the late hour; before turning towards her door through which her brother entered to stand over her.

The fire princess glares up at her older sibling, "What do you want Zuzu, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Why'd you do it?"

Azula closed her eyes in frustration, "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar," Zuko asked looking puzzled at his sister's tired face. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days. What was bothering her?

The younger royal opened her eyes and turned away from her brother's searching gaze, "You come into my chambers in the middle of the night, to ask such a silly question. Shouldn't you be sleeping Zuko, can't this wait till morning?"

The prince stepped closer towards his sister, even more thrown off by the use of his real name, "Why not now Azula? You obviously aren't sleeping, in fact it seems as if you can't; why is that?"

Azula turned sharply and pushed her brother's chest, forcing him back as she snarled, "Don't assume anything Zuko. Why can't you just take my generous gesture and **leave me alone**? I conquered Ba Sing Se, so why not give you the glory of killing the Avatar? It only seemed fair."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "You're lying."

The fire princess laughed in disbelief, "If you weren't going to believe what I had to say prince, then why come at all?"

"You have another motive for doing this. I just haven't figured out what it is."

"And if I don't Zuko, what will you do then? Figure out another way to put me into a corrupted light?" at her brother's answering glare she looked away, "Get out."

Zuko turned sharply on his heel and walked out before stopping in the hall. _I've never seen her this troubled. What has thrown her off so much that her façade is slipping?_

* * *

Katara and the others run on shore the small island and embrace the exhausted Avatar. The storm had forced him to wash up on the shore.

"You're ok!"

Aang looked up at the worried waterbender and smiled, "I have so much to do."

Katara nodded sternly, "I know, but you'll have our help."

Toph smiled, "You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation did you?"

Aang looked sheepish but then confused, "What about the invasion?"

Sokka shrugged glancing around, "We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse."


	19. Enemy TerritoryEnemy Birds

The gang now dressed in Fire Nation garb to blend into the countryside sat eating in another village.

Aang glanced around the restaurant the four were seated at, "These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night."

Toph nodded eating a dumpling, "Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore. Even when you tricked everyone into thinking you were the Painted Lady, the people still praised you in Jang Hui. I miss the love."

Sokka scowled at his sister at the mention of delay of his schedule at the polluted fishing village before frowning, "Boo-hoo, poor heroes."

What's your problem," Katara asked. "You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug."

Sokka sighed, "It's just…all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out that forest fire, and help destroy a factory in a fishing village, or fly around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, ok I can't do anything."

Katara glanced at her depressed brother, "I'm sorry you're feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way. I know something that's gonna make you feel better. Perhaps you just need a master? I would have never become what I am if it wasn't for Pakku, maybe you just need the right instructor?"

"Yeah," Aang adds excitedly. "What about what that shopkeeper said, about the swords master that lives near here, Piandao?"

Sokka nods his head thoughtfully, "It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. All right, I'll talk to him."

* * *

Days later Sokka is seated behind Piandao as the master speaks to him, "Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. Now, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence…these are the traits that define a great swordsman." As Piandao speaks he inspects Sokka's sword, made of meteorite and a bright black color. "And these are the traits that define you," the master sheathes the sword, bows to the tribesman, and presents Sokka with the weapon. "You told me you didn't know f you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka accepts the sword sadly and frowns at his master, "I'm sorry, you're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation; I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you, I'm sorry."

Piandao quickly turns back around towards the boy and swings his sword at Sokka, "I'm sorry too."

Parrying the blow with his sheathed sword Sokka stood to face his master, alone. The fight carries to the courtyard as the two swordsmen trade blows. As the fight continues Piandao begins to comment on Sokka's abilities, "Excellent! Using your superior agility against and older opponent…smart."

The tribesman nods continuing to keep his concentration centered on the fight. Leaping high up onto the bridge's railing he avoids another blow.

Nodding, Piandao smiles grimly at the bow lunging once again, "Good use of terrain…fighting from the high ground."

The old master swings again at the young swordsman, forcing the boy off the bridge and into some bamboo. As Piandao chases after, the stalks all begin to fall. The master skillfully cuts through the bamboo; Sokka desperately runs through the bamboo using the stalks to distract the older man.

"Yes, use your surroundings. Make them fight for you!"

The water tribesman soon runs out of stalks and is forced back into the courtyard. Piandao manages to get in front of the boy and held his sword out in front of Sokka, trying to make him run into it. However, Sokka leans back and as he slides under the blade the boy stabbed his blade into the ground to halt his fall. Using his momentum Sokka swung his sword back around, flinging dirt and grit towards Piandao.

Efficiently blinded Piandao positions his sword behind his back to defend any attacks and nods, "Very resourceful."

Moments passed as they stayed in that position, but when Sokka took a step around the master Piandao turned at the sound and knocked the boy's sword from his hand. The master points his sword at the fearful tribesman's head, but swings it away, halting Aang, Katara, and Toph who had started to run towards the two.

Sheathing his sword Piandao looked at the boy after wiping the grit from his eyes, "Excellent work, Sokka." The master glances at the young airbender and smirks slightly, "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar."

Surprised, Aang looks curiously at the master, "How did you know?"

Piandao shrugged, "Oh, I've been around a while, you pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation name. Try 'Lee', there's a million 'Lees'."

Katara was puzzled, "But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?"

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation," Piandao replied sipping his drink. "Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." The master pulled the tribesman to his feet and once again handed him his sword, "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am."

* * *

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison," the old woman began. "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution."

"And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. Bloodbending is to control the water in another body; enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men…And during the next full moon; I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything…or anyone."

Katara looked at the old woman that the group had stayed with for days, horrified. "But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power."

Hama shook her head at the younger waterbender and smiled, "The choice is not yours, the power exists…and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture…your mother!"

"I know."

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about," Hama continued slightly agitated by the resistance given. "We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are, with any means necessary."

Realization dawned on Katara; the villagers had been disappearing for months. Hama herself told of strange happenings in the woods, but only during a full moon. The open hatred, which the old woman was displaying towards the Fire Nation citizens that she lived so close to. "It's you! You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moons."

Hama smiled wickedly at her reluctant pupil, "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same; you must carry on my work."

Katara glared defiantly at the woman, "I won't! I won't use Bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town."

The younger waterbender pointed her finger at Hama, but her arms twist to one side, then the other, and then behind her back.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me." Hama makes her student stand up straight and stiff, "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body."

Katara is forced to her knees as Hama cackles sinisterly, "Stop…please." The woman only continues to snicker at the young girl's request. But soon her smile fades and her laughter ends. Katara stands once again on her feet and takes a deep breath, "You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!"

Both waterbenders enter their stances, but Katara acts first. Lifting her arms up she bends the water out of the grass and flings the ring of water at Hama. Moving quickly the old woman redirects the attack back at her pupil. Katara skillfully takes the water back, spins back around, and sends the water back again. Hama creates two torrents from the water taken from two trees besides her, and sends it at the younger waterbender before redirecting the girl's attack once again.

Katara steps back and thrusts her hand forward, stopping the attack dead in the air; as the water is blocked the attack burst into droplets and fall harmlessly to the ground. The younger waterbender looks up and smirks at the fear and shock shown within the old woman's eyes. Bending the water once again Katara sends two torrents towards Hama. The master tried to block the attack, but it was too powerful and sent her careening into the ground.

Sokka runs towards the two, Aang right behind him, "We know what you've been doing, Hama! Give up, you're outnumbered."

The old woman laughed manically, "No, you've outnumbered yourselves." Taking control of both boys Hama sent them towards her young student. Katara easily blocked their wild attacks and froze her friends to the trees. Frowning slightly Hama glared at the girl, "Don't hurt your friends, Katara…and don't let them hurt each other."

Lowering her stance Hama forces the boys out of the ice and sends Sokka flying towards Aang, sword point first.

"No!" Katara shouted raising her arms. Sokka and Aang both stop just before the sword could pierce the airbender. Realizing they have control of their limbs again, they look at Hama who stiffens and twitches, full of fear. Katara is shocked at her grip on the old woman, but then slowly brings her hands down, forcing Hama to her knees.

Toph then chooses that moment to run into the clearing, followed by several of the captured villagers who quickly surround the woman. Two begin to lead Hama away, "You're going to be locked away forever."

The old waterbender smiles wickedly looking at her pupil, who had fallen to the ground tears streaming from her eyes. "My work is done. Congratulations Katara, you're a bloodbender.


	20. Nightmares, Daydreams, Torture

Sokka looked around proudly at the sheltered bay, "This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force."

Toph glanced at the tribesman, "How did you pick this place?"

"Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map," Sokka explained. "It's uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place."

Katara looked around appreciatively, "Nice choice Sokka. And we're here three days ahead of schedule."

Aang shoots up from his seat shocked, "Wait, three days! The invasion's in three days?!"

"Whatever," Sokka answered nonchalantly after a yawn. "That's like…three days from now. Let's just calm down, and…."

Katara turns to look at her brother who had fallen asleep during the middle of his sentence before turning to the startled airbender, "Sokka's got the right idea Aang. We're here, we're ready…the best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest."

The waterbender lies down on her sleeping bag, but the airbender looked around skittishly, "Uh…I guess."

* * *

Azula walked steadily down the long corridor glancing uncertainly at her father beside her, "Father I fully know the plan for the invasion. Why are you taking me to the underground bunker?"

The Fire Lord continued to walk head forward, but deigned to answer his daughter, "I'm completely confident in your abilities Azula. I've been told lately that the present you brought me from the Earth Kingdom has been quite…uncooperative."

"Present father?"

Ozai smiled wickedly at her as he stopped at a door and pushed it open, "Why you brought me the half breed my young prodigy. She has been a thorn in my side for some time, since that fool brother of mine spared her life."

Azula looked into the room and blanched at what she saw, but showed no emotion on her face. Mostly metal covered the surfaces of the underground bunker, and the only light was from torches that lined the walls. Small in comparison to other rooms, this particular chamber was used for a specific purpose; torture. Starting at the high ceiling the princess followed the suspended chains all the way to the person trapped there. The archer's hands were chained above her head so that her heels barely touched the ground. Her clothes were torn in shreds, the top barely there, but the pants were mostly intact. Blood covered the floor beneath the prisoner, but the girl herself was mostly just bruised.

Kiren's chains rustled as she looked up at the doorway and smiled, "I've been here for months fire lord, and only now you grace me with your presence?"

Ozai walked up to the chained girl and sneered, "I wouldn't have to be here at all girl, if you would just give in and stop harassing my men."

The archer glanced once at the princess before returning the man's glare, "Give in how fire lord? I know nothing of which you would like to know."

Walking over to a long table near the edge of the room Ozai chuckled darkly, "My advisors tell me that they left you alone for weeks at a time, and when I asked why they said that had they tortured you as they had every day with no rest. Then you would have died long ago." The tall man grabs a long metal instrument off the table and walked back to the center of the room.

"You dishonor me fire lord," Kiren smirked. "Do you honestly think I cannot withstand torture? But I am truly surprised that you yourself would come to converse with me."

"Converse, no. You will answer my questions young one, and when I am done you will be weak; weak enough that when the eclipse comes, the strength that it draws from you will be your last."

Azula stepped forward behind her father looking anxiously at the beaten girl, "Father why did you bring me to see this?"

Ozai eyes narrowed at the interruption, but did not turn to the royal, "Why Azula, all great rulers have many skills. I have come to know that torture is one skill that every ruler needs to know, so you are here to learn."

Kiren smiled wickedly, "But Azula will not rule Fire Lord Ozai, so why not bring dear Zuko to witness your cruelty."

A thud echoed around the chamber as Ozai struck the girl across the face, "You will show my children the proper respect half breed. The prince and princess will forever be above you, and I always intended for Azula to rule. Zuko is too much of a weakling to sit on my throne. But enough of this banter is there any possible way for the Avatar to have survived?"

The archer grinned as the Fire Lord held the long instrument over his palm, heating it with a strong flame, "No."

Looking up Ozai stared into the girl's eyes for a long moment before pressing the heated metal against the girls left hip harshly, "Try again girl."

Kiren threw her head back in a silent scream as the hot metal burnt and curled her skin. As the metal was drawn away several more layers of skin went with it. Panting slightly the archer looked back at the man in front of her, "I saw the airbender fall myself, there is no way he survived even if the girl was able to heal him."

Ozai once again walked over to the table and replaced his rod with a pair of blunt brass knuckles. Placing them around each hand the Fire Lord placed his cloak on the surface, leaving him only in a sleeveless shirt. "The Avatar is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Now please explain to me how my son, as weak as he is was able to kill the monk?"

Kiren quickly looked at the younger royal and narrowed her eyes before looking back to Ozai, "Zuko may not be as powerful as the princess Fire Lord, but the prince is completely capable of killing a mere boy."

Taking swift steps forward Ozai swung twice, each fist connecting with the girl's ribs. Hearing a sharp cracking sound at the second swing and the firebender's answering whimper he smiled, "I know that the water savages that befriended the Avatar have a father. A father that is commanding several Water Tribe ships that work to hamper the Fire Nation's glorious empire. Where are they hiding?"

"I don't know."

Azula flinched and looked away as her father swung again. Schooling her expression she continued to watch. Kiren's head now sunk low on her chest with bruises blossoming on her jaw line and temple.

"The water tribe family, girl...where are they hiding?"

Kiren looked up at the Fire Lord, spots dancing in her vision, "Do you truly expect me to know right now where they are hidden? I've been here for months Fire Lord, use your head. How could I know where they are, or where they have moved since then?"

Throwing away the brass knuckles Ozai picked up a curved knife, "The invasion plan for the eclipse could not have been the only plan. General Zhan Lee must have taught you something of strategies before he died a weakling in Ba Sing Se. Surely you would have created a backup plan?"

Fire blazed brightly in Kiren's eyes as she snarled, "My father, was a greater man then you could ever wish to be. The only weakling to be spoken of is you, Ozai. The other generals, even your brother were at Ba Sing Se fighting honorably in that battle, while you stayed at home hiding like a coward behind your father's skirts. Even if there was another plan to invade the capital, I would never tell you."

Enraged Ozai plunged the knife deep into Kiren's thigh and laughed as the girl screamed in agony, "Ah so the savage can feel pain? Let's just see how much we can cause hmm?"

* * *

"You truly are Zhan Lee's daughter young one," Ozai said as he threw yet another knife away. "Never have I seen a warrior of such resiliency. It's too bad you were born of that whore, you could have been a great general."

Kiren slumped against the chains that held her arms above her head, "I'm glad you approve. Now as much as I loved talking to you these last few hours, are we done? Surely you have some village to burn or servants to terrify?"

Ozai struck her hard across the jaw again, "So the stories are true then, you'll anger your captors until they leave you be. Your snipes are infuriating, but they don't work for me."

"Sure did work on your little henchman in the Earth Kingdom," Kiren said wistfully. "He'd get so flustered his little head would turn maroon, although I was quite surprised when he vented about you sir; something along the lines of how he shouldn't have to take orders from such a failed general. Mentioned a failed excursion, where a certain Prince Ozai forgot to map the tides, and lost half his fleet to the waves."

Ozai's face turned a darker shade of red as he grabbed another knife. Kiren smiled fiercely at the Fire Lord as he carved a line from her ear, down her neck, and across her collarbones. Taking a deep breath she swallowed her pained scream as he pulled the knife away.

"Fire Lord!" a soldier called from the doorway and Kiren sighed in relief. "The Fire Sages urgently need your attention sir."

Ozai clicked his tongue as he replaced the knife on the table, "Too bad. Well perhaps we'll continue our discussion some other time."

"You do that," Kiren grunted past her clenched teeth.

"Come Azula, you no longer need to observe."

The princess stayed where she was, her face stone like, "If it would please you father, I wish to stay. Perhaps she'll talk with me."

Ozai smiled sadistically at his daughter, "Excellent, but don't kill her."

Azula nodded as the older firebender vacated the chamber. Slowly the royal crossed to the door and bolted it.

"Did you stay to gloat princess?"

Turning Azula glared at the older girl, "Never to you Kiren."

"I must be delirious from pain princess, because I can swear those are tears in your eyes."

Azula silently walked to the side of the room, and triggered the pulleys holding the archer to the ceiling. Kiren staggered as she was dropped to the ground but managed to stay upright for a few second before falling to the ground.

"You're half tortured to death, and you plan to joke with me?"

Kiren sighed, "Why are you here Azula? I'm too tired to deal with our usual test of wills."

Walking up to the fallen archer Azula placed a palm on the girl's cheek, "You need to listen carefully Kiren, because I will only say this once. Do you remember when you told me I was on the wrong side of the war?" at the older girl's nod Azula continued, "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize you were telling me the truth."

Kiren smiled and tilted her head towards the comforting touch, "It doesn't matter princess, as long as you realized it."

"The invasion that the Avatar has planned is in three days Kiren."

The archer stiffened, "The Avatar is dead princess, and there will be no invasion."

Leaning in the princess whispered into the girl's ear, "But the Avatar isn't dead, I made sure of that." Azula stepped back from the girl and began to pace, "Zhan Lee taught us that we always have to have several steps planned ahead."

Kiren stared at the younger girl in front of her, "Azula you're making no sense. I saw it, you killed Aang in Ba Sing Se, and what does my father have to do with anything?"

The royal held up her hand, and Kiren looked at it closely. White scars wrapped around the girl's entire hand and ran up her forearm, "I realized what you said was truth when I tried to absorb that lightning instead of kill you. Once I thought about what you said it all made sense. You said to kill you because there was no difference between the water peasant and you, that an enemy was an enemy. You were half right Kiren; there is no difference between us. The enemy is us; they are no different. My plan was to capture Ba Sing Se; all I had to do was tweak it a bit."

"Why capture the city at all princess" Kiren asked. "You could have just left with us and not captured the city at all."

Azula sighed sadly, "I was selfish. Capturing the city was the only way to bring Zuko home, and the only way to assure that father didn't kill him was to kill the Avatar."

"So then how did you plan to stop your father princess?"

"No Kiren you aren't seeing it, I did not kill the Avatar." Azula argued slightly irritated. "When we captured both you and that waterbender I saw the flask around her neck. I'd read scrolls of the water of the North, it has strange properties. If I had wanted the Avatar dead then I would have taken the flask, but I would also have used my entire power in that lightning strike. But it was not my intention to capture you."

Kiren smiled warmly at her friend, "I was not completely sure you were still in there princess. You seem so cold and merciless."

Azula smiled sadly, "When father banished you he sent me away for two years. I traveled around from master to master learning anything to do with war. You were correct when you called me a tool Kiren. He made me into an emotionless weapon, and if I show emotion now I don't want to know what Ozai will do."

"What changed you Azula, what is causing you to act this way?"

The royal looked hurt and kneeled before the other girl, "You don't believe what I'm saying, do you?"

Moving slowly Kiren moved from a half lotus position on the ground to kneeling on her shins. She took the younger firebender's face in both hands, and with her thumbs wiped at the tears on the girl's cheeks, "This is all the proof I need Azula. I can see in your eyes the pain and regret you feel."

Azula began to speak but started to feel the sun sink past the horizon. She smiled sadly, "The sun is going down, and I cannot stay long. If we both survive perhaps I will tell you the whole story someday. Now listen carefully, Father moved you from the palace to this bunker because he didn't want your friends to find you, I will make sure they will. The Fire Lord will be fully protected by Dai Li during the eclipse and I am to serve as the distraction for your friends. If all goes as I have planned I will lead them here to you."

"Azula no," Kiren murmured. "If Ozai even suspects your plan he'll kill you for your treason." Grabbing the royal's arm the archer pulled Azula to her, "Please no."

Returning the hug Azula smiled up at her friend, "Zuzu has been going to see uncle. I'm not stupid Kiren, he's planning to leave. I'm almost positive he plans to join you if uncle's logic has gotten through his thick skull. After the invasion I will leave with him, Ozai won't catch us."

"Az, please be careful; you don't know that…"

The princess interrupted the other girl quickly. Grabbing the archer's hands she looked directly into her bizarre eyes, "Do you remember when we were children, my teacher's spoke of the princess's champion?"

Kiren looked puzzled, "Li and Lo? Yes I do remember something of a warrior chosen by the princess. He protects her, advises her, and is able to accept any challenges made against her."

Azula chuckled as she nodded, "And do you remember getting angry about this person that I would choose? You said that I wasn't allowed to make the choice, and that you would be my champion?"

"Azula," Kiren sighed. "Why are you mentioning this?"

"Kiren, I don't want to choose anyone but you." The princess pulled a small package from her armor and placed it into Kiren's pocket. "I choose you as my champion Kiren."

"No Azula," Kiren's voice broke slightly. "There are others far worthier than I. Do not choose simply because of an adamant child that wanted the honor."

Princess Azula left the older girl's arms and stood to her full height before walking over to the lever that controlled the archer's chains. "But that's the problem isn't it Kiren. I'm not choosing you because of an angry child mad at her best friend." After pulling the mechanism Azula walked back up to the girl, now suspended again. "I'm choosing you because I want to, and because I can't imagine anyone else that I trust to protect me." With that said the royal kissed Kiren's cheek and promptly exited the room.


	21. The Day the Sun Turned Black

Appa flies toward the capital city, the moon just beginning to overlap the sun. Once he landed, Toph, Sokka, and Aang jump down onto the surface of the volcano.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asks.

The small earthbender places a hand on the ground, "Yep, there are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"Anything else, is there a structure somewhere?"

Toph looked at the water tribesman before plunging her hands into the ground, "There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

Sokka nods at the information, "Sounds like a secret bunker to me."

Once within the tunnels Toph shouts to Sokka, "This way, that one's a dead end!"

Turning away from the tunnel towards the blind girl Sokka grins, "What would we do without you?"

Not pausing her run Toph smirked and replied, "Perish and burn in hot magma."

The trio continued their run through the underground tunnels passing molten rock, and eerie streams of lava that lit their way. Luckily crossing a cavern filled with active lava vents all over the floor Aang carries the three over a large river of lava and to the tunnel on the other side.

Continuing their dash through the volcano's interior Sokka skids to a stop before a large metal bunker built against the cavern wall and whistles in amazement, "That's some door."

Taking a step towards the door Toph hits the door with her knuckles, producing a metal thud. "Not a problem." The earthbender took a step back before bashing her elbows into the door, fracturing and denting it. She takes another step back, kisses her middle and index fingers, and stabs them through the door. Kicking her leg through Toph widens the opening she finally makes it through the door and takes off down the tunnel again, with Aang and Sokka right behind.

As they run Sokka glances at the time device the mechanist presented him with before the invasion, "Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse."

The three run a little further along the rock tunnel before come to another large door with the flame insignia on the front and top. Aang takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, "I'm ready, I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

The avatar spins his staff forward and blasts the door off its hinges by a blast of air. The three enter a large ornate chamber cautiously. There is a single throne at the end of the room, but the Fire Lord does not sit there waiting for them.

Azula sits leisurely on the throne, her legs crossed and fingers bridged. She sighed wistfully at the heroes' appearance, "So, you are alive after all. I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months."

"Where is he, where is the Fire Lord?" Aang questions the princess.

The firebender stands and descends the dais a hand over her heart, "You mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings."

Sokka raises his sword threateningly, "Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse."

Toph nods in agreement before calling out, "And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Azula smirks in amusement, she knows that she planned to help the fools, but this was entertaining. "Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar." Her face becomes expressionless, "I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

The small earthbender pauses before mumbling out, "Okay you're good, I'll admit it." She bends the rock from beneath the royal to encase her before continuing, "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway."

Rolling her eyes at the blind girl Azula smirked, "When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs." The girl gives a laugh as the rock prison shatters and she brushes the rubble off her shoulder as two earthbenders drop down from the ceiling beside her, "Dai Li agents."

Aang swings his staff at the two agents, throwing out a blast of wind. The Dai Li bend a stone wall in front and completely nullify the attack. Aang, Toph, and Sokka run towards the wall and a stone structure erupts from the floor where Aang is standing, but he leaps away and jumps off one of the metal beams and flips forward. As the Dai Li begin to attack the Avatar Toph bursts through the stone behind Aang, creating a hole in it. She lands between the agents and bends two pillars of stone up from beneath them as she lands, pushing them towards the walls. The agents land on the walls feet first and bend a pillar of stone down at Toph, who blocks the attacks by bending two stone slabs up from the floor.

The small earthbender thrusts her hands forwards and bends a stream of earth towards the Fire Nation Princess. As the stone reaches the royal the earth pushes her up into the air. The young firebender quickly flips off the attack and lands on the throne smirking at her opponents.

Aang runs towards the confident princess past a Dai Li and spins his staff above his head, letting go of it as he turns forward, winds up, and shoots a powerful blast of air with one hand at Azula. The agile firebender grabs onto the arms of the throne and cartwheels away just before the throne is destroyed by the air blast. Aang dashes to where the girl was and swings his staff, again sending an air blast towards her. Azula runs between two metal beams, she jumps over the blade of air and at the beam, then flips off that one back towards the beam behind her. The princess lands on the side of the beam just before springing off it as another blade of air nearly hits her.

Azula flips in the air before landing safely on the ground where she pauses just before she runs off, Aang chasing after her. She runs behind the metal beams, and jumps onto and off a beam just as Aang sends another air blast towards her. Azula continues running forward and hops from the wall to the beams and up to one of the stone pillars the Dai Li had attacked Toph with. Aang does a small vault with his staff and kicks another air blast at the princess, but misses. Azula slides down the stone beam, and jumps off the wall Toph had created to block the attack earlier and lands on the other one before flipping off of it and landing on the floor.

The young royal turned to glance at her two opponents before she turned and ran towards the large stone wall. One of her Dai Li agents slide down the wall, and when they land behind the princess he bent a pillar up from beneath her, sending Azula into the air towards the hole in the wall that Toph had made. Just as Sokka climbs up into it Azula sails over him, passing just inches above the tribesman's face as he ducks down. The firebender lands on the other side of the wall and runs towards the exit. Sokka tries to climb back down from the wall as the Dai Li agent, Toph, and Aang jump over him and through the hole, one at a time. He drops down and follows after.

Running next to Toph Aang quickly states, "I can't pin her down, she's too quick."

Nodding Toph strafes off to the side and out of sight as Aang and Sokka continue to chase the Dai Li agent and Azula down.

Soon after Aang bursts through a wall created by the agent a stone pillar erupts out of the side of the wall knocking the Dai Li aside and inside the groove of one of the steel beams supporting the tunnel. Toph follows her column out of the wall, blocks the agents attack, and effectively grabs both sides of the beam's grooves and pulling them in, trapping the agent.

Aang and Toph continue to chase the royal but stopped when Sokka called out, "Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking. Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

Azula smiles wickedly at the trio before sarcastically saying, "Not true, I'm giving it my all."

Toph glares at the princess, "You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!"

The princess raised an eyebrow at the small girl, "Um, right. I think you're friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

The little earthbender stepped forward shaking her fist, "I'll roll your whole head!"

Grabbing the girl's arm Sokka pulled her around, "She's just baiting you again. We have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow."

He turns and starts to walk away and ignores the princess as she called out, "It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you."

As the group continued to walk away from her Azula had to think quickly. The whole point in leading the fools this way was to get them to Kiren! The princess then remembered the Kyoshi girls and smiled, "Sokka's your name right! My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time. She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you."

The tribesman turned to glare at the royal, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He gives a furious cry of anger as her rushes the princess. Dropping a small blade into her palm Azula readies herself for his attack, intent on not getting shredded by the boy's sword.

Before Sokka reached her Toph raised her knee, which caused a stone to lift into the air. She shot it forward with a thrust of her hands and pinned Azula to the wall by her wrist. The royal grunted in pain at hitting the wall before the tribesman grabbed her shoulder, pushing her against the wall even more and glares into her eyes, "Where is Suki?"

* * *

Zuko stared defiantly at his father as he stood in front of the Fire Lord, "After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."

Ozai chuckled sarcastically, "That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

Prince Zuko continued as he ignored his father's words, "But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar, and I'm going to help him defeat you."

The Fire Lord grinned slyly at his son, "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless; you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"

Zuko sheathed his swords as he shook his head, "Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. Good bye."

Ozai stood angrily, "Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out." Seeing that his son continued to walk away undaunted by his taunts Ozai smiled maliciously as he asked, "Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Zuko stops in front of the doors and turns around to face his father. Ozai grins triumphantly at his son, already planning within his mind of what to do.

* * *

Sokka glared angrily at the princess in front of him, "Where's Suki? Answer me!"

Aang grabs the distraught boy's shoulder, trying to pull the tribesman away, "Sokka, she won't talk."

The warrior hesitates for a moment before returning his gaze to the young firebender, "Where are you keeping her?!"

* * *

"Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

A tear streams from Zuko's eyes as he looks at his father, "So she's alive."

Ozai closes his eyes as the moon slowly passes over and the rays of the sun shine through. "Perhaps, now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper." The Fire Lord quickly opened his eyes and stepping forward he swung his arms out, creating two arcs of electricity from the tips of his fingers. He thrusts his finger forward and fires an enormous bolt of lightning towards his son.

Zuko catches the lightning effortlessly with the tips of his fingers. The prince slides backward from the force of the attack, the electricity surrounding his body and making his hair stand on end. Zuko sinks his body down and pulls his arms in as the energy runs through his body and then thrusts his other hand forward; redirecting the lightning in Ozai's direction.

The Fire Lord is blasted back by the explosion caused by the bolt. As Ozai straightens fire burns in front of the firebender. He looks out into the room, but Zuko was gone.

* * *

Azula turns her head away from the angry tribesman's gaze and stares down the tunnel, having heard the explosion she smiled, "Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on." She swept her leg upward, creating an arc of blue fire, making Sokka jump back in surprise. Moving her foot again the princess sends another arc towards the boy. He is saved from the attack by Toph, who jumps in and pushes him out of the way.

Azula flips up and places her feet on the wall. In a burst of blue flames the rock trapping her to the wall explodes. Landing nimbly on her feet the firebender raised her arms in surrender towards the airbender preparing to strike. Aang furrowed his brow and looked inquisitively at the princess.

"I spoke the truth when I said it was a trap," Azula explained clasping her hands behind her back.

"Yeah and why are we supposed to believe you when you can lie effortlessly?" Sokka accused.

Azula quirked an eyebrow at the boy before continuing to speak, "If you knew the ethics behind your friends trick water boy, then you would know she judges a person's honesty from their heartbeat. From our fight my heartbeat is high yes, but it is now impossible for me to school it enough to lie effectively."

Toph looked at the princess slightly surprised before nodding her head.

"Fine, tell a lie right now, and if Toph says that anything is off about it then I get to kill you." Sokka ordered.

Smirking at the boy Azula turned to face the tiny bender, "I hate my brother."

Toph was silent for a moment before speaking, "She's lying."

Azula sighed, "Great now that that's all cleared up we can continue." She glanced sadly at the warrior, "I don't know where the girl is. That lie was to keep you here, away from my father, but not for the reasons you think."

Aang peered inquisitively at the princess, surprised she was talking civilly with them. "If you aren't protecting your father, then why distract us?"

The princess glanced down the corridor before turning back to the airbender, "Because Avatar, you may be powerful but you would lose."

Sokka scoffed at the princess, "And why is that psycho, because your daddy is the most powerful firebender on the planet? We already knew that, hence why we came during an eclipse."

Annoyed Azula glared at the tribesman, "Would you stop interrupting me water boy?" at the boys nod she continued, "I was only protected by two of my Dai Li. How many agents can you predict my father is protected by? If you had gone Avatar, then you would have been captured and killed."

"Then why not let us go fire bitch" Toph asked. "Then your precious Fire Nation would win the war."

"I've decided to think for myself for once, and to stop blindly following my father's orders." Azula explained. "I do not believe that this war can benefit the Fire Nation in anyway." The princess glanced down the corridor once more and decided she didn't have much time left, "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. But if you pass it, and take a left at the fork the second door on the right is far more…valuable, something that doesn't belong."

"What about you?" Aang asked finally lowering his staff.

Azula smiled sadly, "As you'll come to learn young Avatar, palace walls have ears. I will most likely be killed for my treason, but perhaps I'll get lucky. Now go, before the guards find you." Turning on her heel Azula quickly ran away down the tunnel.

Sokka watched the girl retreat before turning sharply towards Toph, "Was she lying at all?"

"She was telling the truth about her elevated heart rate," Toph began. "I could accurately tell when princess sunshine was lying, but the trick is; she wasn't. The only lie she said was the one she purposefully told us."

"Let's go see what's in that door than," Aang responded striding quickly down the corridor, following the royal's instructions.

The trio paused at the large metal door and Toph once again broke through it effortlessly. What was inside shocked them all to the core…Kiren! Hardening his expression Sokka strode toward the unconscious girl, and with a swing cut her down from the cold chains.

He pressed two fingers against her neck and looked up at his companions, "We have to get her out of here to Katara, she's barely alive."


	22. The Western Air Temple

The remaining warriors that Appa was able to carry were saved from the failed invasion. Now they walked slowly on a rocky and barren land with the sun blazing over their heads.

Toph looked around before speaking up, "This is humiliating."

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation?" Sokka began, "Or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?"

Aang sighed, "Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people."

Teo and Haru walked close together a little far off from the group discussing in hushed voices, Sokka now walked beside the Duke, Toph walked by herself, her head down, and Saare walked anxiously close to Appa. The young airbender looked around at his exhausted companions before jumping up and into the bison's saddle.

He looked towards his waterbending master, whose head was bent and her hands continued to glow, "How is she?"

Katara glanced up from the wounded firebender, her eyes red, "She's still unconscious, and I can't seem to wake her up." The girl's voice broke as she continued, "Aang I thought they would only imprison her, but….but they….they did this." Gesturing towards the fallen girl she began to cry again, "Her ribs are broken in several places, burns and cuts cover her body, and I can't break the fever. If she doesn't wake up soon, she'll die. Aang, I've healed a lot of things since I learned of my ability, but they were only minor injuries. What…what if I can't heal something this extensive?"

The airbender placed a hand on the distraught girl's arm, "Kiren is strong Katara, she'll wake up; especially with you helping her."

* * *

Teo looked around in awe at the sight before them, "It's so different than the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms."

Haru ran past the boy in the wheel chair and gestured with his hand, "Let's go check it out."

The boys raced each other through the temple, the Duke just behind them while the others crowded around Appa.

"Sokka," Katara called out. "Lower her gently towards the ground."

Taking the firebender into his arms the tribesman carefully descended the bison and laid the girl near the fountain. Once there Katara once again was at the girl's side, but once the waterbender's soothing hands were placed against her forehead, Kiren's eyes flashed open and she started to shake.

Katara grasped at the archer's shoulders, trying to calm the girl down, "Kiren! You shouldn't be moving. Try to stay still, you have a fever, and several broken bones. You're safe now, we won't hurt you."

Trying to throw the waterbender off her once again Kiren was able to get out, "It's not a fever, you need to get away from me now!" The firebender's back arched as the other girl scrambled away. Clenching her fists Kiren let out a bloodcurdling yell as fire escaped her mouth. Turning on her side the archer let out a series of more blasts from her mouth and hands before falling limp once more, her skin slightly smoking.

Approaching cautiously Katara reached out to the girl, "Kiren?"

Breathing heavily the firebender glanced up into her friend's ocean eyes and lightly smiled, "Hey Katara."

The waterbender smiled gently as her eyes began to water again, "You're safe now Kiren, they can't hurt you."

Sitting up slowly Kiren groaned, "No, but it still hurt like hell. Next time...its Sokka's turn to get captured."

The water warrior turned to glare at the girl, but his expression softened at the pained look on the archer's face. His look turned from concerned to intrigued as he remembered the girl's outburst, "What was wrong with you Kiren, why all the fire?"

Breathing normally again the girl grimaced at the throbbing in her ribs before offering an explanation, "It's a common illness for firebender's when they're young, most adults can't get it. I was in chains for months, there was no way for me to firebend. It's called Pyre Fever, the heat remains trapped inside, and if left for too long it would have killed me."

Toph whistled, "Wow sparks, I always knew firebending was awful; but a firebender's own fire can kill them?"

Kiren stood up slowly and slouched to the side and glared at the earthbender, "Well it's nice to see you too pipsqueak."

Katara stood suddenly in front of the firebender, a stern expression on her face, "Sit down...now. You were just tortured for several months and you think its okay to stand?"

"No," Kiren argued. "I just don't like being treated in front of large fountains. This temple has several rooms, can you help me get to one?" The archer smirked when the only answer she got was a grumble and an irritated expression from the waterbender. Her expression dropped however when a whimper was heard behind her. Turning around Kiren was met with two large doleful eyes, "Hello Saare." The great beast lowered her head until her jaw was against the girl's shoulder and began to hum. Taking a deep breath Kiren moved her sore arm to gently stroke the bearcat's ears, "I missed you too girl."

The great cat blinked twice as she stepped away allowing the waterbender close to her master. Katara pulled one of the firebender's arms around her shoulders and slowly began to move deeper into the temple.

* * *

After wrapping the firebender's ribs and leaving the girl to sleep a while, Katara now sat besides her friends near the fountain.

Aang spoke up after everyone had gathered, "So, what's the new plan?"

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan." Sokka spoke. "You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

"Sokka," Katara chided. "Kiren is in no condition to teach Aang firebending."

"She seemed fine after letting a few flames out."

Katara stood up and hovered over her brother angrily, "She was just tortured mercilessly for months! And you think she's fine! Yes, I was able to heal most of the major burns and open wounds, but her ribs still need longer to heal. You didn't see her Sokka, the way she'd flinch every time I moved my hands. She is not fine."

In a placating gesture the avatar got between the warring siblings, "I think we all need to just calm down for a moment. Maybe I can show you the giant Pai Sho table, or the all day echo chamber?"

"I think that'll have to wait," Toph cut in as she pointed towards Appa.

The bison groaned before moving toward the side revealing a sheepish looking fire prince, alone. "Hello, Zuko here."

* * *

Kiren sighed as she could practically feel the waterbender's gaze, "Why don't you paint a picture, it'll last longer." Opening her eyes the archer glared towards the concerned girl, "I'm fine, it's been a day, and besides I've had worse. Stop worrying, you'll go insane." The firebender sat calmly, her back against a pillar, and Saare's head in her lap.

"Yeah I know," Katara replied remembering the girl's scars. "How can you take that so lightly? According to you, you've survived being tortured twice now. You're only fifteen Kiren, how do you condone what's happened to you."

The firebender's eyes flashed with anger as she glared, "I don't take it lightly Katara, I just don't like to talk about it. Leave it alone."

Katara matched her friend's glare, but before she could respond heatedly the temple shook...literally. Everyone jumped to their feet as another blast shook the structure around them, causing large chunks of rock to fall.


	23. Zuko Repents

Blast after blast the temple endures as Combustion Man continued to attack the heroes. Taking cover behind a large stone pillar the group raised their arms to protect themselves and Toph called out, "He's going to blast this whole place off the cliff side!"

The cascade of fire halts momentarily and Kiren peers around the rounded stone. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the young prince squaring off against the giant of a man. Sighing, the archer turned towards her companion and placed a hand on the beast's forehead, "Go get the idiot before he falls off the damn cliff. Bring him to us Saare." The great beast purred once before bounding around the pillar and out of sight.

Katara glowers in exasperation as she hid behind her pillar, "I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here."

The tribesman beside her gently shooed the waterbender aside. Drawing his boomerang he quickly murmurs, "All right buddy, don't fail me now." Sokka throws the weapon and it flies threw the air and curves around the stone pillar. The man above inhales deeply as he readies another fire blast, only to receive a blow to the head at the exact moment he tried to release it. A bright flash erupts on the cliff side and an enormous explosion destroyed the stone pagoda the man had stood upon.

Running from behind the pillar Sokka jumps into the air with a grin and catches the trusty weapon, "Yeah, boomerang!"

The rest of the young heroes gather around the exuberant young warrior with grins on their faces. That was until a certain bearcat trotted up to them with an agitated prince hanging firmly between her jaws. "Put me down you overgrown cat!" the royal yells murderously. The great beast promptly dropped the miffed prince onto the ground and returned to her master's side with what could only be described as a grin on her features.

"Good girl," Kiren murmured to her companion before turning to smirk at the fire prince. "Don't be so miffed Zuko, it's her favorite game. Fetch the firebender."

Zuko stood up and grumbled as he swiped the dust from his clothes. He looked up and studied the other firebender for a moment, "You look like crap."

Kiren glared playfully at the put out royal, "Wow prince, you really have a way with women. We just love to be criticized for our appearance."

Throwing his hands up Zuko sighed, "All I ever do is be honest, and I swear that has every woman I have ever spoken to on a vendetta for my head."

Ignoring the small involuntary flinch that occurred when the royal moved Kiren continued, "Now tell me princey, were you trying to get thrown off the cliff?"

Zuko stared at the ground as he scuffled his feet, "Well no, but I thought that if I called the assassin off than the avatar would give me another chance..."

Aang nodded his head stoically, but a boyish grin threatened to break out. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but thanks Zuko."

Sokka's mouth hung open wide as he stared at the airbender. Flailing his arms about he sputtered, "Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing."

Ignoring the tribesman Zuko stepped towards the heroes, "Listen, I know I didn't explain myself well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. I know now you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me."

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked at the young monk before he turned towards the second firebender. Seeing the look Kiren shrugged a shoulder and smiled, "I don't teach. The job's yours."

The young royal's face brightened and he grinned as he turned again towards the airbender, "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast" Aang cut in. "I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph what do you think?"

The earthbender tilted her head as if to think before responding, "Eh, go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for being an ass."

"Sokka?"

The tribesman closed his eyes, lowered his head, and shrugged, "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it."

Toph only half listened to the boy's opinion, her head still tilted. Sliding her left foot outwards she listened intently to the heartbeats around her. Sensing the vibration she ignored the steady beats around her and focused on the heart that was beating erratically and irregularly. Looking towards the younger firebender Toph interrupted the conversation, "You alright there Sparks? Your heart sounds funny."

Kiren had paled considerably, she stood one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other tightly around Saare's neck to hold her steady. The archer hadn't even heard the earthbender's question only one thought repeatedly flew around her head, _'Zuko came alone. She's not safe...'_

The blood pounded in her ears as Kiren slumped forward and tears clouded her vision. Closing her eyes Kiren relinquished her hold on the bearcat's neck and receded into unconsciousness as she fell towards the ground. Lurching forwards Zuko barely managed to catch the girl before she face planted unceremoniously on the ground. The young man only had time to roll the girl over before a flustered waterbender flung him away from the unconscious firebender.

Wrapping water around her hand Katara touched the firebender's head and muttered angrily, "It's been a day, I'm absolutely fine. I swear if this girl ever injures herself again I'm knocking her out and chaining her to a bed for however long it takes her to heal." Sensing no head trauma Katara released her hold over the water and lifted the unconscious firebender off the ground and proceeded to drag the girl towards the temple. Without pausing her movements she looked towards the young avatar to answer his previous question, "I'll go along with whatever you think is right." And with that said she reached the temple and disappeared within.

* * *

Zuko followed wordlessly after Sokka as the boy led them down a hallway to a door. Sokka stops and gestured to the room as Zuko walks past, "So here you go, home sweet home. I guess, you know, for now. Unpack...lunch soon. Uh...welcome aboard?" Sokka smiles awkwardly before turning away, "Yeah...ok, this is really, really weird.

The prince placed his pack upon the bed and shook his head. He smiled as he reached in and withdrew a small portrait of Iroh. Zuko placed it next to the bed before he sharply turns his head towards the door. Katara leans against the frame, her arms crossed. The firebender fully faces her and begins to say something, but Katara speaks first,

"You might have everyone else here buying your 'transformation'. But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." The waterbender unwinds from her position and stalks up to the prince. Leaning forward threateningly she continues, "So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang...and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there...permanently."

Katara only makes it to the door before Zuko speaks softly, "What's wrong with her?"

The waterbender's shoulders droop and she sighs in defeat, "Torture, I can only imagine what those monsters did to her. And my worst imaginations wouldn't even compare."

* * *

Kiren slowly opened her eyes and gasped as pain slowly sifted through her subconscious. Ignoring it she started to sit up gritting her teeth, a firm hand pushed on her shoulder to keep the firebender laying down.

Katara once again sat above the archer, water around her hands. "Stay down, a few of your wounds opened up again." Her words were gentle but her expression was agitated. "I told you not to push it."

"And I didn't did I waterbender?" Kiren growled. "I've been lying around on my ass for hours not doing anything, and it's driving me insane."

Moving her hands away from the long slashes along the girl's collarbones Katara inspected the damage, "And it is what you shall be doing for the next few days so that your injuries can heal properly. If these wounds open again, they'll become infected and perhaps never heal."

Kiren sighed and placed her hands over her eyes. "Why don't you just cauterize them?"

If possible the waterbender was further enraged, "So you'd rather recover from burns then cuts? How will that solve anything! I will not purposely burn you Kiren so that you can become active. As they are now these wounds will heal with time and scar slightly. If we cauterize them the burns would heal faster but the scars would be deep."

The firebender sat up abruptly and leaned back against the wall of the room. Breathing slowly she tried to control her temper as darkness raged within, "Scars fade Katara, and what if we are attacked again? I am putting all of you in danger by needing to be protected because of my injuries."

"Stop it!" the smaller girl exclaimed tears beginning to form. "Stop it please" she whispered again. "Why do you do this Kiren?" Katara placed her palm against the firebender's scarred neck. "You speak of these as if they were leaves in the wind. You push it aside as if scars did not mean anything. Why do you bury the pain Kiren? Why won't you explain what happened to you, I can help you."

Enraged the firebender leapt to her feet and began to pace, her thoughts not on the gentle girl before her but in another nation entirely. "I don't bury anything!" she raged.

Tears streaming Katara rose to face the taller girl, "You're wrong."

Stopping abruptly Kiren spun to face the waterbender, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Walking closer Katara began to plead, "Please let me help you Kiren. I can feel it, your chi is clouded. Pushing it aside won't allow you to heal Kiren, I speak from experience. Please let me help you."

The archer's eyes widened as if just realizing the situation she's in and her expression softened. "All the help in the world wouldn't help me Katara, even yours. I've accepted what has come to pass and placed the hurt behind me." Stepping closer the waterbender Kiren brushed at her tears, "You cannot change the past Katara, and telling you of my past would do noting for me but scar and tear your soul." Shrugging her arms through the sleeves of her tunic Kiren smiled, "Now, I believe I have a prince and pupil to ridicule."

"Kiren..."

The firebender's expression saddened and she shook her head, "Leave it be Katara." Turning to walk towards the door Kiren paused to ask, "The clothes I was brought her in waterbender, where are they?"

Sighing at the walls that now once again shrouded the firebender's heart from her Katara waved a hand, beckoning the taller girl to follow.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay my pc is just plain evil. Keeps shutting off on me. Thank you for the reviews and opinions I appreciate all of them.**_


	24. Fireless

The Fire Lord paced angrily in his throne room, refusing to even glance at his daughter. "Why?" he finally asked turning to glare at the younger firebender. "You knew it was treason, why would you help them escape me?!"

Azula schooled her features into an expressionless mask before raising her head to look at her father. "I don't know what you've heard father. I would never commit treason towards my country or you."

Enraged Ozai lashed out towards the girl and his foot connected solidly with her shoulder sending the princess sprawling, "Liar! I know you led the whelps toward the girl Azula! And I know you knew of your brother's plans! DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

Shuffling backwards Azula regained her feet and stood motionless her mask intact, "I had nothing to do with the avatar and his friends. I did my job of distracting them Fire Lord, and I certainly have nothing to do with my coward of a brother."

Ozai smiled murderously at his daughter, "And the girl Azula? How did they know exactly where I imprisoned her?" Taking steps toward the girl his smile dropped to a sneer, "Do you take me for a fool daughter?"

The princess shook her head, "Never father, and I know not of how the avatar was able to find Kiren."

Shaking his head slyly Ozai smirked, "Azula you're slipping."

Eyes widening slightly Azula struggled to keep her face emotionless. But then she sighed hardening her expression, "What do you want from me father? Obviously you take someone else's word above mine so please hurry it up a little. I'm not getting any younger."

Ozai's eyebrows rose in shock at his daughter's tone before narrowing in suspicion. _'She's more cunning then I had believed. It's such a shame I no longer can trust her with the slightest tasks' he thought. _Humming to himself the Fire Lord turned away and almost grinned outright at the slight sigh of relief he heard. "It's too bad daughter that you won't be able to see the end of the war and for your chosen **champion** to return home."

The fire princess froze her mouth opened to have made a reply. _ 'He knows. How could he know I made her my champion?'_

Ozai chuckled at her silence, "Oh come now Azula you were close child. If only you had thought to make sure that I had trusted you completely to be alone to torture the bitch you wouldn't be in this position."

Azula snapped her mouth closed and glared at the Fire Lord's back, "It's too bad then that I won't be able to see you perish by the avatar's hand."

Snarling Ozai whipped around and quickly descended on the other firebender. Lifting his daughter off the ground by her throat before she could react he sneered, "Your showing emotions again Azula." tossing her away from him he continued, "Don't worry, your loving father will fix that."

* * *

Aang stood in front of his firebending master somewhat unsure.

Zuko glanced around the balcony of one the temple's pagodas before turning back to the airbender, "I know you're nervous, but remember...firebending in and of itself is not something to fear."

The avatar sighed in relief but continued to look hesitant, "Ok. Not something to fear."

Crossing his arms the fire prince raised his voice, "But if you don't respect it it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!"

Kiren chuckled as she walked behind the royal, moon peach in one hand, and sat upon a fallen pillar to watch the lesson.

Grinning as he seemed to have gotten his point across Zuko addressed the young monk once again, "Now show me what you've got. any amount of fire you can make."

Aang exhales, takes in a nervous breath and attempts to firebend. Thrusting his right arm forward, his palm releases a small cloud of smoke which dissipates within a second. The avatar shrugged at Zuko's disappointed expression, "Maybe i need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?"

"Good idea." Zuko motions for the airbender to move away, "You might want to take a couple steps back." He takes in a breath, grunts and proceeds to firebend. Well what should have been firebending resulted in much the same display, a small pathetic burst of flame. Zuko recoils in confusion, "What was that?! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

Aang looks to the floor, "I thought it was...nice."

Zuko looks angrily at the other firebender who was currently on the floor laughing hysterically, moon peach forgotten. "Why is this happening?!"

The airbender shrugged, "Maybe it's the altitude."

Kiren sat up abruptly and sighed at the two, "You two realize that we are currently underground correct? The altitude isn't the problem hot heads."

The fire prince whips around and angrily points at his friend, "Don't patronize us! What else could be wrong?!"

Raising her arms in surrender the archer stood to leave, "Alright, alright don't get all worked up" with a glance at the airbender she continued with a smirk, "Sifu Hotman."

Zuko threw his hands up and roared in frustration at the retreating firebender, "**Don't **call me that!"

* * *

Later that night Zuko looked around the fire and sighed dejectedly, "Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff."

Toph tenses immediately and raised both arms to show innocence, "Don't look at me. I didn't touch you stuff."

Zuko shook his head at the little bender, "I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone."

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Katara's maniacal laughter broke the silence to pieces. Wiping tears from her eyes the waterbender chuckled, "I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know...how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago?"

The prince let an indignant expression cross his features, "Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason."

Katara smirked and raised her bowl, "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."

Toph grinned and nudged her friend proudly, "Ouch."

"I bet it's because I changed sides."

Everyone turned towards Kiren and she shrugged while glaring at the waterbender, "Why's everyone looking at me? I'm not allowed to firebend until I'm fully and properly healed. Wait a second, I was never on the **wrong** side so again...why's everyone looking at me?"

Katara returned the heated gaze equally and spat, "Don't look at me like that firebender. I'm not the one that got captured by the Fire Nation."

Not even daring to give that reply a response Kiren stood and quickly left the ring of allies. Regretting her outburst instantly Katara pinched her nose in frustration before she too stood and left the fireside.

Ignoring both young women Toph put some of her food into her mouth and chewed, "You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source."

Sokka perked up instantly, "How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?"

The earthbender glared at the tribesman before offering, "No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is."

"So is it jumping in to a volcano?"

Completely ignoring the warrior now Toph's eyes solely rested on the fire, "I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles." Not looking up form the blaze the bandit continued, "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

Zuko shrugged, "Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct. But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

Aang was puzzled, "Sun Warriors? We, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me," Aang began "Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So what?" Sokka added. "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood one thousand years ago?"

Zuko shrugged at the other warrior, "More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."

* * *

Kiren sat high above the others her legs hung over the edge of a balcony. Tears slowly running down her face she slowly lifted the hastily wrapped parcel that the fire princess had slipped her. Hands trembling the archer unwrapped the small package. Lifting the chain out of the wrappings and into her hand Kiren smiled. The long chain was made of a simple but heavy gold, and hung from it was a pendant. It's color a blackish red shaped in the single middle prong of the fire emblem, Azula's seal. Sliding the chain around her neck the pendant swung and settled between where her collarbones met.

Dropping her smile Kiren lowered her head into her hands, "I'm so sorry Azula."

Turning sharply at the footsteps behind her the archer glanced once at the waterbender before turning away and wiping furiously at her tears. "What do you want Katara?"

The shorter girl slowly walked forward and sat beside the dark warrior, "To apologize. What I said was harsh and uncalled for." Katara sighed sadly before she continued, "I'm sorry I said those things."

Matching her sigh the archer turned towards her companion and smiled slightly, "Forget about it little waterbender. I know you speak the truth of my injuries, I just don't like it. And don't worry Katara, I have no plans to go with Zuko and the avatar on their little excursion." At the other girl's puzzled expression Kiren elaborated, "I can hear them talking from up here. Zuko seeks the answer to the loss of his fire and plans to find it. The avatar will travel with him to the ruins of the Sun Warriors. It's something I plan on letting them accomplish alone. My fire remains the same, and I've read of the civilization they speak of. The city they will go to I won't be able to traverse I will only slow them down. this is one mission they must do alone."

Katara smiled warmly at the firebender beside her as the girl spoke, "By the time they return you should be able to move more affectively. And perhaps then you'll actually be useful around here again."

"HEY!"

* * *

Azula staggered upright unsteadily for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Her armor mostly broken apart and smoking. Glaring at the man in front of her she spoke in a husky voice, "Is that all you've got old man?"

Ozai strode towards the princess confidently. The girl had put up a valiant fight but was no match for him, "No not quite girl." Stone cuffs shot out from the darkness that shrouded the room and trapped the younger royal's wrists firmly. "I must thank you for bringing the Dai Li agents home with you. Very resourceful."

The princesses' eyes widened as she struggled against the cuffs. Stepping from behind the pillars of the throne room two Dai Li walked towards the duo and forced the struggling girl to kneel before her father. Ozai smiled maliciously as he beckoned three more agents from the hallway. As he spoke the earthbenders pulled the marble from the floor and began to carve into the stone. "Now princess, since you have disgraced yourself and I with your weakness I have decided to mark you like your brother. But don't worry Azula, yours I have put into greater consideration." Turning towards the finished block of earth the Fire Lord concentrated his flame to heat the rock. Pulling away he smiled at the glowing stone.

Azula stared in horror at the heated stone before she was yanked to her feet. Struggling viciously her armor was removed and her back exposed. The princess could do nothing as the stone was pressed into her back but let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony.

The Fire Lord smirked at his daughter as the marble was pulled away and the princess lost consciousness. Turning towards the Dai Li agents Ozai glared, "When you're finished here do the rest. And don't approach me until it's done."


	25. Tales of Fathers

"SPARKS!"

Kiren jolted forward and attempted to rise to her feet only to whimper as a gentle hand held her back.

"Hold still you aren't done yet." Katara spoke firmly as she continued to run her hands over the firebender's shoulders, her hands encased in water.

"But you've healed me repeatedly for the past three days Katara" Kiren wheedled. "I've gotta go before she finds me."

"Aww," Katara snickered. "Is the mighty warrior scared of the wittle earthbender?" Taking on a more serious tone the waterbender continued "Just hold still if you want to use your left shoulder comfortably. Those chains really messed with your muscle structure."

"I'm not afraid of the little troll" Kiren snarled. "I just...want to avoid her? And besides I'll gladly trade switching to my right hand rather than finding out what she wants."

"Nuh uh, don't even try to pull that with me firebender. As much as you might wish it, you aren't ambidextrous. Of course it might be amusing to see you pull back an arrow with your right hand."

Before the taller girl could reply the aforementioned earthbender stomped into the main courtyard of the temple and towards her companions sitting near the fountain. "Sparks, I wanna talk to you."

Kiren sighed and slumped back into the waterbender's hands in defeat, "Just because Aang has been gone two days and your bored, does **not **mean you can pick on me pipsqueak."

Toph dropped unceremoniously to the ground and flicked a pebble at her irate friend, "Never said I wanted to spar, said I wanted to talk."

"Oh this should be interesting, please do go on. I just live to pay attention towards your every word."

The little earthbender glared at the archer and pointed a finger, "Don't test me Sparks. To get straight to the point I wanna know why twinkle toes was wigging when Sparky was talking bout the dragons being extinct."

The dark warrior raised an eyebrow at the other girl before she sighed, realizing the gesture was lost on the blind girl. "It's a long story Toph, but...wait a second, how come Zuko's nickname is so similar to mine? Ever heard of originality?"

Toph rubbed at her temples and glared at the firebending, "Are we seriously complaining about this? One, you I call Sparks because of the **lightning** you manipulate. Now him I call Spark**y **because of his temper, total difference. And two, don't pull that crap about long stories, you obviously aren't going anywhere."

Kiren growled and was about to retort when the healer behind her pressed particularly hard against her left shoulder causing a pained groan instead. Katara grinned. "Found it, and I'd like to hear this story too so please carry on."

Glaring at both girls Kiren mumbled something about a conspiracy before she cleared her throat, "It's actually not that long. Dragons are extinct because Fire Lord Sozin declared a dragon hunt. Defeating a dragon was considered the ultimate honor and anyone who fought and killed the beasts was awarded the title, dragon."

"So what you're saying is that your countrymen hunted down these creatures for sport?" Toph asked.

Kiren nodded, "Got it in one pipsqueak. General Iroh was the last firebender to be awarded the title. He killed the last dragon, naming the species extinct."

The expression on the bandit's face could only be described as incredulous. "Iroh, as in kind, old, and round Iroh killed a dragon?"

The archer's eyebrows rose in shock, "You're close to Iroh?"

"Well no..." Toph seemed puzzled for a moment. "He served me tea once and helped us find you and Katara in Ba Sing Se. How do you know Iroh?"

"Now that is a long st-ahh!" Turning around slightly the firebender glared at the shorter girl behind her.

Katara only smirked as she continued her healing session, "So now that we know once again that it's a long story, how bout you hurry up and start telling?"

Kiren only sighed and closed her eyes, "You must understand that Iroh wasn't always round and jolly. He was Azulon's first born and prince of the fire nation, but that changed after the siege of Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten, Iroh's only child was killed during the battle along with my father. When he returned home Iroh not only had lost his son, the battle, and his heart, but Ozai now sat upon his throne. Iroh returned a thoroughly broken man."

The Archer looked around and stretched out her legs before settling again to continue, "After Lu Ten's funeral Iroh approached me. I've always wondered about why he had approached me specifically, but he's never elaborated. I remember that day clearly, I was in the stables. Mostly now that Azulon was deceased I knew that Ozai had it out for me, and basically I was hiding. Iroh had asked around and found me there, I froze when he approached. Iroh knelt before me and placed a sword in my hands, my father's sword."

Kiren opened her eyes and played with the pendant hung from her neck as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It was Iroh who informed me that General Zhan Lee had perished in that battle. Along with the news he'd brought me his sword, the same sword that my father had raised me with; had taught me to fight with, and told me it would one day be mine. I never wanted that sword to be handed to me like that. My father should have given it to me when I was older, and him wrinkled and grey. It's not the news that still affects me today, it's that I didn't shed a single tear." Her laugh was half hearted though she smiled slightly, "I glared at Iroh then, and I told him 'that's just fine. I have no family now, and you just lost yours. We can be each other's family now.' It was the first time I'd seen him laugh in weeks."

Katara's hands moved towards the partly healed gash from the archer's right ear down to her collarbones as she asked, "But your family isn't completely gone Kiren."

The firebender laughed darkly at that, "Might as well be Katara. Vitani, my oldest sister had already started her training as a Yu Yan. So she was on an entirely separate island, Nuka and Akane wanted nothing to do with me. I was alone."

Toph sighed impatiently, "What happened then?"

Kiren rubbed the tear tracks from her cheeks and began to speak again, "He accepted simple as that. It was actually his idea to have me become one of the guard. For five years I rotated from crescent island to train with the fire sages, and back home at the palace to be with General Iroh." Beaming Kiren visibly brightened, "Iroh raised me, and for the life of me I am his daughter. Maybe not in blood but heart and soul I am his." Pausing for a breath Kiren's eyes clouded, "Come to think about it without the General's guidance I would have turned out far worse. My whole life I've been spurned and ridiculed, flat out hated because of my heritage. My own siblings treated me as if I was some monster to kill them while they slept. Zhan Lee was the only reason I tolerated it; he told me I was something and that as his daughter I would arise to power. But when he died I fell, and Iroh caught me. People only saw what they wanted to say, they never gave me a chance."

Dropping her hands altogether Katara looked intently at her friend, "I know we've somewhat spoken of it before, but is that why you're fighting with us to end this war? Because of your kinsmen's' reactions towards your heritage?"

Rolling her shoulders Kiren produced a pleased sound at the increase in motion she seemed to have, "Somewhat I suppose. Iroh has something more to do with it, but also because of what I'd seen in that war room. I can see why you're intrigued by this. Just look at Zuko, his love for his country is as intense as mine, and it took him years to see the right path."

"What changed?" In you I mean," Katara inquired. "You trained to be an elite officer, obviously you would have fought for your country?"

"I just saw the bigger picture perhaps? I love my country, don't get me wrong. Sozin's vision was corrupted, he wanted to spread our greatness. Sure the idea was righteous, but the way he planned it was flawed. I was still healing from Ozai's punishment when I glanced at a map. There has always been four nations, was it really our right to spread? Sozin could have done it differently, built schools, or sent ambassadors. He killed an entire race, and you're right, before my banishment I would have given my life for my country. But what about after the war, what then? There wouldn't be anything left to share our customs with, everything would be destroyed." Kiren chuckled, her face surprised "I suppose yes you can attribute my treason to my heritage. It's where it all starts."

Katara leapt from her seat and kneeled before the taller girl, "No Kiren, that's not it. You are correct in your choice to end this war. I see it in your eyes firebender, you seem to believe now that our cause has no point. That what you have done has destroyed who you are, but your choice has only proceeded to define who you are. You feel as if you are tearing yourself apart, fighting against something you love."

Kiren bowed her mind and sighed, "I've never really thought of it before, but now I realize that I seem to have changed sides so quickly as if nothing that I'd been led to believe is right. I know... I **know** that this course is right. But what of my country? I've basically betrayed everything that I love and believe in and hadn't given it a second thought because of a simple burn given to me for speaking out of turn. What does that say about me?"

Katara looked at the young women before her, she slowly ran her fingertips across the firebender's jawbone, down her neck and over her shoulder, tracing the scar that lay there. "Simple? Nothing about this is simple Kiren." Shaking off her disgust at the Fire Lord Katara looked into the firebender's strange eyes that displayed her bloodlines, "Does it matter Kiren? You chose the correct path even if you didn't have hesitation towards the idea. Doesn't that make you that much wiser then everyone else? To have seen what they couldn't long before they even began to realize it? Think of Iroh...Kiren he would be proud of you for the choices you have made. The decisions that tear at your heart now take incredible strength to act out. Whether you believe it's treason and betrayal now was the right choice to save your country. You have to believe this."

Kiren opened her mouth and closed it again struggling to respond when Toph beat her to it, "You think too much Sparks. You made the right choice, treason or not get over it already."

The young waterbender glared at the tiny bandit as she rose to her feet and strode off before turning to the troubled girl before her. "The weeks after we had left the North Pole before I had started to trust you, I spoke heatedly about my grievances to Aang. I asked him why he would trust a firebender, because of what is troubling you right now. I could not fathom a firebender that would turn against their country. Do you want to know what he told me? He said that he could see the truth within your eyes because he could see you soul. Aang said that the second you bowed to him in the great hall that he believed and trusted you. I'm asking you now Kiren to trust yourself; to believe in your decisions and believe in yourself that you've made the right choice. Because I know in your heart that you know you have."

Kiren looked away from the smaller woman in front of her thinking hard of what her friend had said. Torturing her heart over something that she knew was right was pointless. No matter how it seemed to her countrymen her decision was the best choice. Looking up at her friend the archer smiled and Katara smiled warmly in return.

"Okay."

* * *

Kiren watched intensely as the avatar and fire prince demonstrated their technique.

Completing the form Aang smiled, "With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable."

Sokka snickered at the two, "Yea, that's a great dance you two learned there."

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form" Zuko defended.

The tribesman couldn't resist, "We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

Stalking towards the other warrior the fire prince fumed, "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

Katara smirked, "Oh yeah? What's your little form called?"

"The Dancing Dragon."

Zuko turned with what could only be described as a dumbfounded expression towards the other firebender, "How..."

Kiren was basically bouncing up and down, "You said you learned from the dragons correct?" At Aang's nod Kiren continued. "I've seen Iroh use that form. He never killed the last dragons did he?"

Forgetting Sokka's teasing the prince smiled at his exuberant friend, "No, the chief explained it to us. Iroh lied to protect the last dragons. He was the last before us to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret of firebending onto him."

Sokka couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed boisterously, "The Dancing Dragon" he sputtered.

Zuko slapped his forehead and groaned in annoyance as the rest of the group laughed.

* * *

Author's note: I know that I skipped basically the whole dragon experience, but I wanted to perhaps try to elaborate on Kiren's shift of morality and her relationship with Iroh.


End file.
